You are a child of the universe, no less than the trees & stars
by DancingInThePouringRain
Summary: Happy Lowman's younger sister Lacey had already caused him enough grief by shacking up with his club brother Juice. Now she throws her best friend at him? Ellie Brooks was a soul loving nurse that doesn't take being pushed around by anyone let alone a punk who rides a bike, a super hot punk but a punk no less. Happy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I was zonked after my 12-hour shift and there was a flicker of excitement in my overtired brain about the approaching shower and bed that was coming my way. Today had been rough and normally after a long shift I'd make myself stay up and clean the little house that I called home but my legs were aching and my eyelids felt heavy. I turned onto my street and could see the driveway to the little house when my phone let out it's excited song that someone personal was calling, if it was work I'd have ignored it, hell if it was my own cousin I would have ignored it but it was Lacey, a girl that had become a good friend of mine over the last few months and also a friend that had just announced she was pregnant, she also knew not to call me at the end of my long ass shifts unless it was important.

"This better be life or death," I grumbled after I hit the answer button, pulling into my driveway to wait and see what she needed. I heard a nervous laugh and tugged on the end on my blonde ponytail as I waited to hear what she had to say.

"Hello my favorite person in the whole wide world" She said back cheerily and glanced at the clock, it was 10.58 at night, what the hell was she calling about. I heard Juice protest in the background and felt a smile on my face.

"What do you want brat, I was 2 seconds away from my front door" I questioned as I shifted in my seat. Lacey was my polar opposite, dark features in hair, skin tone and eyes where I was light, blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin with a slight hint of a tan, I guess the saying opposites attract really is true.

"You know I wouldn't call unless it was important, I know you just pulled out long hours but we are kind of desperate here" She murmured softly and I heard cursing in the background and a bang.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, straightening up and heard her laugh softly.

"I'm fine, my brother might have just given Juice a concussion but I'm fine, that's kind of why I need you, my brother had an uh accident and I need your nurse fingers to fix him, its stitch worthy and you know stitches ain't my thing" She questioned and I frowned as I took in what she was saying, she had a brother? I mean of course she did but he actually lived in the country, he was here?

"Okay and you can't go the hospital because…" I questioned and she grunted.

"Dude, he's a Son as well, remember, like Juice?" She informed and I rolled my eyes. Right, the Sons were a motorcycle enthusiast club that resided in Charming, I hadn't had a chance to see any of them around because I'd been so caught up in moving and working my ass off to get some savings down that I hadn't gotten out much besides the coffee shop, grocer and Lacey's house. I can guarantee Juice didn't look like any motorcycle enthusiast, sure he had one and he took care of it but he was also decked out in leather and tattoos and worked ridiculous hours, I was blonde but I wasn't stupid, didn't mean I'd ask questions though.

"Fine, you owe me 5 cups of coffee, from the good place too, I'll be over soon" I grumbled, reversing and heading over. I hung up just as she said her thank you's and drove the 5 minutes to the Ortiz household. I grabbed my kit out the back and headed up towards the pretty brick house that had the most amazing rose's you'd ever seen and pounded on the ridiculous blue door. Juice pulled open the door, a scowl on his face and a red mark on his cheekbone.

"You should just leave the asshole," He muttered as he left the door and headed inside. I took no offence in the lack of greeting, Juice was one of the greatest guys I'd ever met but not in the goody two shoes way, I could argue for hours on end with him about cars and Lacey's best feature. Lacey appeared before I could follow Juice around the corner into the kitchen and hugged me tightly.

"Questions to a minimum alright Nurse," She said as she kissed my cheek and pulled me in. If I didn't have a good poker face my eyes would have widened at the man seated at the dining table. He was a lot like Lacey in ways of dark features but his eyes were darker, probably with anger from being injured and he was over 6 foot for sure where as Lace hovered around 5'9 like myself. Oh and don't forget tattoos covering every bare bit of skin I could see except for his face, they did go right up his neck but. His eyes had been on Juice but as soon as I'd entered the room they were on me, scanning my body before locking onto my eyes, a glare etched on his face. I wonder if it was the fact that I was still in my scrubs looking like a zombie.

"He doesn't look injured," I said to Lacey and she narrowed her eyes at me before elbowing me in the side.

"Happy this is my good friend Ellie, Ellie this is my big brother Happy, she's gonna patch you up so be nice, she's cool, it's on his left shoulder" She informed and I headed over, dropping my kit on the table and giving a quick greeting before pulling out some antiseptic for cleaning. I crouched down and got a good look at the wound, bullet for sure; I'd been in emergency long enough to know that's what it was.

"Was it whole when you pulled it out" I asked glancing up at him and his eyebrows rose ever so slightly before he pulled back into the scowl, yeah real happy.

"Think so" He responded shortly and I narrowed my eyes.

"I need a definite, if not I need to dig around, if you did then I'll probably kiss you cause that'll take forever and I'm tired" I said and he grunted.

"I said I think so didn't I," He grumbled back and I grabbed the cleaning stuff and began to fix up this bloody mess on his arm, rude asshole. I had a quickly dig an couldn't see anything so I quickly stitched in 6 perfect stiches and gave another shot of local to numb it before patching it up.

"Don't wet it for a couple of days, pop some pain killers, call me when you want them out, I'm going home to bed" I said as I began packing up my shit. He stood up and moved out of range, strange guy. He was quiet where his sister was a big mouth.

"Thanks home girl, this bitch just pulled 12 hours and stitched up my asshole brother, goddess" Lacey said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder and smooched my cheek.

"Thanks" Happy grunted before walking out the door and I could hear him and Juice talking quietly over a smoke.

"Bullet wound, interesting motorcycle enthusiast" I said softly and Lacey shot a warning look my way, one that said shut my mouth or she'd shut it for me. "I'm out girl, I'm dead," I said as I headed towards the front door, Lacey following.

"Hold it" A deep voice grumbled as a hand wrapped around my upper arm, stopping me from descending the step. I glanced back up at the tall tattooed man, an eyebrow raised impatiently. "Need to know you ain't gonna say shit about tonight to anyone" He grunted and I heard Lacey scoff.

"Hap I already told you…" She began but he held up a hand.

"Wanna hear it from her" He said, nodding at me, was he threatening me?

"Easy killer, my lips are sealed" I said and his eyes darkened as Juice and Lacey's heads whipped to stare at me. The hand on my arm tightened and painfully too.

"The fuck did you say" He growled out, stepping into my personal space as he glared at me.

"I said my lips are sealed, what the fuck do you think I said," I said defensively as I tugged on my arm with no result. He took a deep breath, examining me before stepping back, releasing my arm, bruise for sure. "I'm going home, thanks for the bruise asshole," I said, turning and leaving them in what I hoped was stunned silence. What the hell was his problem? I guess he did get shot that would piss anyone off.


	2. Chapter 2

It was pouring and I mean fucking raining cats and dogs and my piece of shit car decided it would be a great idea to flunk out on me on the long ass road back into Charming, an easy 20 km walk that would suck in these stupid heels, not to mention it was almost midnight and no mechanics would be open. I had tried to call Lacey but her phone was off and I didn't really know anyone else well enough for numbers. I cursed as I looked under the hood, having no idea what the fuck was wrong with the stupid piece of shit. I didn't even want to go to the stupid fundraiser but Jess had begged me to go and this is what I get for donating to charity, a ruined brand new dress I'd bought and heels that had taken on a gallon of water, I hadn't even bought a jacket. I was slowly giving up when I heard a rumbling in the distance, you've got to be joking, I was probably going to be murdered on top of it as well, top night. The bikes became louder and I heard them start to slow the closer they got, before I knew it I was glaring unhappily into the eyes of Lacey's brother and a man with dark shaggy hair and a moustache, kinda creepy.

"Problem there sweetheart" The dark haired guy questioned and I could feel and see his eyes on my chest. I quickly folded my arms over myself and nodded to the car.

"Shit itself, I thought I could fix it but can't see anything with this down pour" I called over the rain and Happy had dismounted his bike before coming to stand next to me under the hood. He fiddled a little before shaking his head.

"Lock her up, car ain't going anywhere, give you a ride to yours" He grunted out, heading back to his bike and I just started at him as he mounted it.

"You're gonna give me a ride home on your bike" I said and he kick started it, revving the engine a bit as he stared forward waiting.

"You can always ride with me baby" The dark haired guy winked and I shuddered before grabbing my phone and locking up the car. I approached the bike and looked down at the space on the back, not really sure what to do.

"Ain't got all night kid," He growled out and I bit my lip from a response and climbed on, I mean it can't be that hard. I left a respectable gap and barely put my palms on his side. Suddenly big hands were on my thighs and I was jerked forwards so my thighs hugged his hips tightly and my hands were pulled around to be held together at the front of his body. "Fall off and kill yourself, hold on" He grumbled before taking off and I held in the squeal as I dug my face into the leather covered back. The rain slightly stung as it hit my bare skin and the speed prevented me from looking around too much, but the rush was adrenaline worthy and I'd wished it was a clear day so I could see properly .Ten minutes later we were out the front of my house and I climbed off, breathing slightly faster.

"Thank you, for saving my ass" I said and he nodded.

"Keys, I'll get one of the prospects to tow it tomorrow and we'll fix it up at the shop" He spoke and I smiled as I handed over the keys after pulling off my house key, not getting one in return though. He was a mystery and with a name like Happy you'd think he'd smile more. There was a silent moment where he just stared at me expectantly and I rose an eyebrow in question but he just nodded and took off, the other guy following, giving me a wink on his way past. I ran inside and stripped as I went, ready for a steamy shower.

I'd had Lacey drop me to work that morning after our morning exercise routine because I was carless and she was supposed to be picking me up as well but her car was no where in sight. I waited five before pulling my phone up to call her when my phone dinged with a text.

 _I'll be there in 5_

Unknown number, that was weird, maybe she messaged off Juice's phone or something. I waited patiently and cursed when I heard a bike engine rumbling closer, praying it wasn't the creeper from the night before. Happy Lowman pulled up in front of me and didn't say a word, just waited and I glanced around, taking note of a few people staring in our direction. I climbed on, assuming that was what he wanted and once again he grabbed my thighs, getting ready to pull me closer.

"Uh I'm pretty dirty," I breathed out, stopping his hands from pulling me closer and internally cringed at what that sounded like. I could've sworn I seen the beginnings of a smile on the side of his face when he continued pulling me forward.

"Me too" He responded before taking off, leaving me to wrap my arms around him quickly and tightly, asshole. Not that I was really complaining, it had been a while since I'd been wrapped around a man, Jesus fucking Christ. We pulled into what I'm assuming was the garage run by the Sons and quite a few eyes turned to watch us pull up.

"What's with all the damn gawking?" I grumbled and his body shook a little with laughter as I jumped off. I waited for him to fix the bike before following him as he walked ahead. "Happy you could have at least let me change" I hissed behind his back as we walked past some damn fine looking men. He ignored me as he walked into what looked like an office then out back to where there were cars getting worked on. My Rav 4 was sitting there looking pretty and patient and I caught the end of the conversation Happy was having with a guy in a dark blue jumpsuit.

"Ellie" A confused voice questioned and I looked up to see Lacey approaching, Juice behind her with a smirk on his face. "What're you doing here?" She questioned as she reached me and I pointed to my car.

"Getting my car I'm assuming," I explained and she frowned, her eyes finding her brother.

"And here I thought he was taking you someplace nice, bastard" She growled and I punched her arm, enough force to cork it. "Ow motherfucking bitch," She hissed at me, rubbing her arm before jabbing me one back.

"Hey" I defended, rubbing my own arm just as Happy and the other dude approached, their eyes on our arms.

"Hey darling, I'm Chibs, got some questions for ya" An Irish accent flowed from his mouth and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ask away with that accent" I grinned and got one back, noting Happy's dark glare and Lacey's hidden elbow to the ribs.

"How long you had this car" He questioned and I shrugged.

"Maybe 4 years, got it the dealers up North" I responded and he glanced over at Happy.

"This was recent brother" He informed and before I could ask the next question was rolled out. "Where were you coming from last night when Killer found ya" He questioned and my mind noted the 'killer' reference and locked it away for later.

"Children Cancer Fundraiser at Lake Tahoe" I answered and there was some serious thinking going on between the two guys in front of me. 'What's going on" I questioned and Chibs glanced at Happy, a silent message passing between the two.

"You got any enemies," He questioned, ignoring my comment and I narrowed my eyes.

"What the fuck happened to my car?" I growled out and Happy stepped forward, stepping into that personal space again, glaring down at me.

"Just answer the question Ellie," He growled and I shook my head, my heart race picking up a little.

"No, why would I have enemies, I just moved here, just tell me what's going on" I said, looking up at him with impatient eyes, what the fuck was going on. A hand fell on Happy's shoulder and Chibs stepped up next to him.

"Looks like someone tampered with your car kid, cracked the radiator, had it hooked to blow up, your car let out before it could" Chibs informed and I stepped back from them, bumping into Juice who was behind me with Lacey.

"Oh god, who could have it been?" Lacey questioned and I felt Happy's gaze on me as I stared at my car. I could have died last night? Someone had tried to blow me up. Who would…No.

"Can you take me home?" I asked Happy and the other three fell silent, eyes on me.

"El, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go home alone" Lacey said quietly and I frowned.

"I wanna go home" I repeated and could feel my heart booming against my chest as Happy studied me, poker face Ellie.


	3. Chapter 3

Lacey wouldn't let me go home; neither would Happy for that matter, or Juice or the infuriatingly amazing Scot with the accent. I was a grown ass woman and I couldn't go back to the place that had recently started to feel like home. I sat on one of the dodgy leather lounges in the office of the garage, Lacey next to me trying to make me understand why I couldn't go home.

"Look I get it, someone tried to blow me up but it has to be a mistake right? Who would put a hit on me?" I argued when her worry started to get to me.

"Look anyone could have seen you hanging around with me or Juice or leaving when Hap was around, its club policy to protect someone they possibly put in danger, you helped my brother out, they owe you, besides my brother has a hard on for you I'm sure of it" She muttered and I rolled my eyes, of course she'd go to dick talk when we were supposed to be talking about someone trying to murder me. I was about to retort when a blonde god stepped forward, cutting off my words, what was with all these guys!

"Lacey darlin, can I talk to your friend for a minute" He questioned and Lacey grinned up at him, throwing him an innocent wink before slinking away, probably to find Juice. He sat down next to me and I studied him softly, noting the president patch on his chest, or his kutte I guess they called it.

"Don't suppose you're here to let me know I'm free to go," I questioned and he laughed, pulling out a smoke, brushing off my dismissal when he offered one.

"I'm Jax and sorry darlin but we're gonna have to keep you close to us for a little while, I've sent Hap and Opie to your house to scope it out, see if there's any other leads to why this shit got pulled on you, you thought of anything to enlighten us on the situation" He questioned before inhaling and exhaling slowly, smoke pooling out in a hypnotizing way. I sighed and sunk further into the couch, what a shit way to end a day and I was still in my scrubs.

"Perfect, I already told Chibs I had no idea why someone would do this, Lacey said maybe they seen me leaving hers after stitching up her brother, I don't know" I shrugged and he nodded, his eyes contemplating something internally.

"Well you helped one of our brothers out so we help you out, besides we haven't had a nurse around in a while to help out around here, Juice tells me you recognized a bullet room from first glance" He questioned, a sexy eyebrow raised and I nodded.

"The place I used to live wasn't exactly gentle, bullet wounds were a regular in emergency and honestly I appreciate this protection thing but I have a job I need to keep" I explained and he scanned my face, looking for a lie maybe?

"We'll work out something when the guys get back, won't let you fall behind in work so don't stress, Lacey is like a little sister to us here at the club, friend of hers is a friend of ours" Jax grinned and I let out a small smile in return, cute. Jax went through a few other things with me about privacy and respect about what went down with Happy and how I didn't need to know the details but the club did have enemies and sometimes they get hurt. Lacey then latched onto me and dragged me over to the bar in the clubhouse for a beer and to meet some other guys. I learnt Tig was the slightly creepy guy that had been with Happy when he found me last night, Lacey admitted him being creepy but harmless if you were under club protection, I also met a Piney, Half Sac and Kozik. They were all fairly welcoming in their own ways, having a range of patients made greeting strangers far less awkward and intimidating for me, I guess my ease rubbed off on everyone. Soon enough there was a commotion of bikes entering the lot and Juice announced Opie and Happy had returned. I stayed where I was whilst the others got up, mostly because Lacey had her hand on my arm.

"I wonder if they found anything, normally we just hover back when its club shit, they'll tell us sooner or later, or I'll get it out of Juice later" She smirked and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Next thing you know I'll be confirming your pregnancy at the hospital" I said and she snorted as the door banged open and Happy walked in, a calculating look on his face. I recognized the brown duffel in his hand and he dumped it on my lap before it connected that it was from my closet.

"I called and told him to grab you some clothes," Lacey said cautiously as I unzipped the bag and the first thing I noticed was the underwear on top. I glanced up at him as he ordered a beer from Half sac.

"You went through my stuff," I questioned, trying to picture the big brute of a man going through my not totally innocent underwear draw. He glanced over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing I ain't seen before Kid" He commented before tipping the beer up for a mouthful and I narrowed my eyes at him. Kid?

"Right, why do I need clothes anyway?" I questioned just as Tig walked in the door with Chibs.

"You're having a sleepover tonight darlin, can't sleep in ya nurses outfit can ya" Chibs spoke and my eyes widened slightly at his comment, a sleepover?

"Whoa, I can't stay here, I mean not that there's something wrong with this place but can't I just sleep with a knife or stay at Lacey's" I questioned feeling everyone's gaze on me but Happy who remained silent and uninterested.

"Lacey is staying here too, till we work out if this threat was club related or you related, old ladies are on lockdown too" Tig commented, downing a shot from next to Happy and I heard Lacey groan next to me.

"Sucker" I whispered and felt her elbow my side pathetically. I glanced around the half lit clubhouse, thinking back to the stories I'd heard about bikers. Old ladies were obviously the partners and I knew a lot of chicks hung around in skimpy clothing to attempt to become the chosen one but I didn't know much more than that. I watched Lacey as she got up and walked to her brother, whispering something to him before he grunted and passed her something.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can change and put your stuff, welcome to hell" Lacey grumbled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards a narrow hallway. We reached the end, passing a few doors before turning the corner and stopping at a wooden door. She pulled out a key, must have been what her brother gave her. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, walking in and I slowly trailed behind her, taking in the room. It was pretty plain, tidy too compared to what I thought it would be. There were no pictures or paintings on the walls, just plain dark blue paint and a double bed sat pressed against the far wall with dark colors covering the mattress, a dresser opposite. I dropped my bag on the floor next to the bed and spotted a few books shoved under pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

"So, who's bed am I stealing?" I questioned as I plopped down on the bed and looked up at Lacey expectantly as she leaned in the doorway.

"You mean sharing babe? And this would be my brothers room" She grinned wickedly as I felt my mouth drop open. Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are joking right? Dude I don't even know your brother" I informed and she shrugged.

"You are technically under his protection since you met him first, Jax said he was your responsibility, besides he's cool with it, maybe this could be the start of a beautiful blossoming relationship" She winked and I groaned as I fell back on the bed.

"You are twisted you know that, your brother can barely speak to me let alone share a bed with me, can't I sleep with you and Juice" I pleaded and she looked at me, calculating.

"Sure, you can pass us the condoms" She shrugged eventually and I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her, satisfied when it slapped her in the face. "Look trust me, it was Tig or my brother, I figured cause you said Tig was creepy you'd rather my brother" She explained as she swooped the pillow off the floor and threw it back on the bed before plopping down next to me.

"Why can't I just take him to mine, he can have the spare room" I whined and she giggled. Honestly I would rather Mr. Man of few words then Tig the creeper but I hadn't shared a bed with anyone in years, I mean sure I'd shared a bed but sleepovers were few and far between, especially with a man!

"It'll be fine, I'm just down the hall, the guys take lock down seriously, it could be a couple of days, someone will most likely drive you to work and hang out there for the day, keep an eye out if you can't get the day off, the guys will have a full scope out tomorrow to see if we can go home or not" She explained and slipped an arm around my shoulders. "Besides I know for sure Happy gets his sheets cleaned on the regular, can't say the same for the other guys, who knows what you'd be sleeping in" She winked and we both shuddered before laughing.

I showered and dressed in tights and a flannelette button up before heading back out, feeling slightly better now that I had washed most of the day off. Since it was a weeknight the club was actually fairly tame, only a few half naked girls hanging around why everyone had a few beers. I noticed no one was hanging off Happy like they were off Tig, maybe cause he already had me in his bed. I shook that thought out of my head, he could just as easily find someone and boot me out to the gross looking couch in the garage office. I hadn't spoken to him let alone made eye contact with him since we emerged from his room, he didn't seem like the awkward type, I'm sure he'd shared a bed before, so why was I so unsure. I spoke to Chibs some more about Scotland and how my father had come from there so technically I was half. Someone made a comment about having Chibs put the other half in me and I'd choked on my beer whilst Lacey had tears running down her face and Chibs winked at me playfully. The guy was old enough to be my father, legit. Half sac amused Lacey and I for half hour with his story of losing half his manly hood and even pulled his pants down to reveal the scar where they'd stitched him up. Juice got shitty and told him to not show off his junk around the ladies, especially his old lady. Opie had bailed out fairly early, saying the kids and Lyla wanted to play board games before bed in his room. Slowly everyone trickled off as it hit midnight and Juice swooped a drunken Lacey away eagerly, leaving me sitting on the stool with just Jax and Happy in deep conversation. I'd only had a few beers, knowing I had the late shift tomorrow and would regret a hangover, that is, if I even got to go. I swooped up the empties and carried them over to Half sac at the bar so he could dispose of them and he thanked me with a smile before I approached the two men. Jax smiled at me as I caught his attention on my approach and Happy looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt, I'm…gonna head to bed, I just um, is there a side you prefer" I questioned Happy and his eyebrows pulled together as Jax wore a shit eating grin.

"What" he grumbled out and I cursed myself internally, what a fucking stupid question to ask a biker.

"I mean is there a side of the bed you prefer to sleep on, I'm already intruding on your bed, don't wanna take your side too" I said, holding my head up to reduce embarrassment. He scanned my face for a silent second before shaking his head.

"Whatever side you want Kid" He said and I nodded, stepping back to get out of there.

"Right, goodnight and thanks, all of you" I said before heading back to the rooms in a brisk walk, hearing Jax laugh. Jesus Christ, next time I'm keeping my mouth shut about the sides issue if I sleep in a dude's bed. I opened the unlocked door and grabbed my bag, happy to find pajama pants and a plain thin t-shirt, and my toothbrush, score! I headed into the bathroom and got changed and took care of my bedtime routing before approaching the bed. I guess I should take the wall side, that way I can stay close to the wall and give the man his space. I clambered in and slid under the blankets, surprised at the softness and the smell of leather, tobacco and something manly sprinkled over the pillow. I'm assuming it was Happy's scent. I snuggled in, closing my eyes as I surprisingly found comfort with ease, the thought of charging or checking my phone drifting into my mind as I fell asleep.

I heard a creak and it caused my eyes to open, a strip of light hitting the wall in front of me, my bed was in the middle of my room? Why was there a wall? The sound of a door shutting had me springing up in surprise and I turned to find Happy looking at me. Right, clubhouse, sharing a room, got it.

"Just me" He said before he headed into the bathroom and shut the door. I laid back down, calming myself back down in my sleepy state and rolled over on my other side, facing the door to get comfortable. I heard the tap turn on and off before the bathroom door open and Happy exited in a pair of boxers and nothing else. I felt my own eyes widen in surprise just as he caught site of me staring. He plugged his phone in before approaching the bed and pulling the covers back and I quickly wiggled as far back into the wall I could to give him space. I tried not to look at his bare torso and the tattoos that covered it but how can I girl not look? He had a fairly defined torso, strong and muscled.

"Never slept in bed with a man before" He questioned as he slid in, pulling the covers over him. It was only a double bed and they guy wasn't exactly small so we were fairly close, I could feel his body heat emitting from him why I squished against the wall to avoid touching him.

"Have too, just not one I'd dug a bullet out of" I commented, noting the bandage still on his left shoulder. He grunted and put an arm behind his head and one over his stomach as he got comfortable. "I should probably check it over and see if those stitches are ready to come out, I can do it tomorrow if you want" I informed and took the opportunity to scan him while his eyes were closed. His body still looked somewhat alert but slightly more relaxed than around his brothers, I wonder how long he'd been in the club for? I'm assuming he didn't have an old lady since I was sharing his bed? Then again bikers tend to sleep around, Juice being the only one I figured wouldn't cause not only would Lacey chop his balls off but I'd have a feeling Happy would kill him. Is that why they called him Killer?

"Sleep" His voice let out in a half asleep demanded and I closed my eyes quickly, fuck. I felt sleep eventually start settling over me again and I moved onto my back to reposition causing my arm to press into Happy's warm one. He didn't move so I decided in my sleep state that I didn't care, I was comfortable.

I groaned when I heard an unfamiliar ringtone echo through my head and buried my face further into the firm pillow that was super warm, it was too early for Lacey to be calling. It clicked then, no way could I be this warm. I opened my eyes to find myself burrowed into my best friend's brothers neck, his face angled upwards and resting on my head as he laid on his belly, an arm thrown across my side and a leg anchored between my own. I pulled back gently, getting my head out of the danger zone as I slowly slid my legs back. I was almost free when he rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes as I shuffled back to my side of the bed, immediately feeling the cool sheets touch my skin. He sat up, the sheet falling and giving me a morning view as he reached over and grabbed his phone.

"What" He growled out before glancing over at me as he listening to whoever was on the other side. "You sure?" He questioned and the voice on the other end must have confirmed because he hung up after that. After a moment of silence I decided to just cut the awkwardness out, especially if I had to stay in here again.

"So about the uh cuddling" I began, trying to make things less awkward when his gaze fell on me, a glare settled on his face.

"I don't cuddle, don't get ideas in your head Kid" He snapped out and I raised an eyebrow at him. What an asshole!

"Whatever you say sunshine, and quit with the kid bullshit, I'm 26 not 8" I grumbled back, sliding off the end of the bed and heading into the bathroom before he could make a move or comment back. I'm sure I really made my point whilst in my rainbow pajama pants. Seriously that guy has issues, he needs to lighten the fuck up. I opened the door and grabbed my bag, ignoring his eyes on me before going back in. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, chucking up my hair in a messy bun and brushing my teeth before heading back out. He brushed past me angrily as he slammed the bathroom door shut behind him and I scoffed as I grabbed my phone, messaging Lacey to get her ass up so we can get coffee. I opened the door after grabbing my pouch wallet and headed out to track down Lacey and see who else was up. I was scrolling through my messages and clearing out old ones when she appeared, looking half asleep in a SAMCRO tshirt and tights.

"Good morning, how was your sleepover" She smirked and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Peachy, lets go get this coffee that you owe me" I informed just as Juice stumbled out, shirtless in dark blue track pants.

"I want one, thanks babe," He said before going back to his room and I glanced over at Lacey who was rolling her eyes. We ended up getting a few orders before being stopped at the door by a less than happy Happy.

"Ain't going alone, lockdown remember" He grumbled out, looking at his sister and she frowned.

"Well Ellie can't balance 7 coffees on the back of your bike" She commented and I glared at her, no way was I going anywhere with captain dick.

"Take the truck," He said as he grabbed some keys off the hook and headed outside, a smoke in his hand.

"You are going cause you are paying," I informed her as she grinned at me innocently and was surprised to see her shrug. We walked out to find a 2 seater black truck rumbling to life whilst Happy sat in the drivers seat.

"There's a middle seat, shotgun window, you know I get car sick" She winked before opening the door and gesturing for me to climb in. Yeah middle seat my ass, more like half a seat with the gear stick between the middle persons legs.

I slid in, throwing my leg over the gear stick and clenching my jaw when Lacey followed suit and snuggled in, forcing my thigh and side to be pressed against her brother. She was trying way too hard and normally it takes a lot to get me annoyed but honestly I was getting grizzly. How much longer could this lockdown last?


	5. Chapter 5

I walked out of the hospital at three am, four hours overtime clocked in and a rough night of leaving work at work and out of my head. I hadn't had a shift that rough in a while, a case that heartbreaking and close to home in a long time. I rubbed at my eyes and messaged Lacey, letting her know I was done for the night and I'd wait out the front for someone to get me. I walked out the door and was surprised to find Juice waiting for me, a friendly smile on his face. I gave him a half assed smile back and he held out a hand to help me on and explained the positioning to me, nothing like Hap who just grabbed me and pulled me against him. I rested my hands on Juice's side and he took off at an acceptable speed causing me to frown. Happy was much bigger and always took off like a mad man, maybe because he was a mad man. I couldn't help but scan around us, wondering if the asshole that tried to blow me up was around. My mind was shot to hell, I could picture the brain quivering and smoking from over exhaustion. We pulled up to the clubhouse and were let in by a prospect who winked at me as we entered in greeting. The clubhouse looked different when everyone was sleeping, like a creepy place where you'd sneak in as a kid to scare each other.

"You alright El?" Juice questioned as he turned his bike off after I climbed off and kicked the stand down.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged as he jumped off and scanned my face, searching for the lie.

"Cause normally you yap about your shift and you haven't said a word, no one approached you did they" He asked, immediately on the defense and scanning around us as if we weren't locked up safely in a fence with fifteen huge guys inside that had guns under their pillows.

"Chill out, just a rough shift, I'm exhausted and ready for bed" I shrugged as we headed towards the clubhouse doors and he shot me a grin and I punched his arm just as he opened his mouth. "Mention Happy and me involving that bed and I'll make him shoot you" I grumbled out and he chuckled as he swung an arm around me and guided me in.

"Your best friend has brainwashed me, I can't help it, I'll see you in the morning _kid_ " He winked and dodged my hand as I went to hit him. He laughed and darted into his room. I was glad I'd use the shower at work, saves me from waking up grumpy, I mean Happy. I smiled to myself and crept down the hall, no one in their right mind would want to wake sleeping bikers. I entered Hap's room and used my phone light to track down my pajamas and quickly changed in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I made my way to the bed and turned the light up to see him sprawled across the bed. One arm was hazardously thrown to the side and the other above his head, stretching out his torso in a delicious way. I glanced at his face to make sure he was still out and took a moment to look at the happy faces tattooed on his skin, eight in total and it had me curious what the hell they were for. I took note of the 'I live, I die, I kill, for my family' and grinned, thinking of Juice and if he pisses off Lacey he's a goner. There were too many tattoos to look at and question, surely they had meanings behind them. My eyes trailed from his neck and trailed down to the tattoos that disappeared under his waistband, how far did they go? I cursed my mind; I really needed to get laid. I dodged a leg as I crawled onto the bed and got settled in the space he'd left, well tried, his arm was pretty much stretched out so his fingers brushed the wall. I gently grabbed his hand so I could move his arm and in the next second I was pinned to the bed on my back with Happy towering over me, a hand on my throat.

"It's just me, it's me! Your arm was taking up the bed and I was just moving it a little, shit," I breathed out quickly as his hand let up and his breathing slowed down. I could feel him glaring down at me and instead of thinking of the fact he was two seconds away from strangling me I was reveling in the warmth of his body pressed against mine. His eyes dropped slightly and a smirk flickered across his face and I frowned before following his gaze.

"You liking this position kid?" He questioned, shifting slightly between my legs and I quickly brought my hands down to cover my chest, mainly my nipples that were so fucking hard it hurt.

"Just cold" I growled out, embarrassed and well horny. "Now you know I'm not trying to murder you, would you mind getting off" I grumbled out and an eyebrow rose and my mind zipped to the getting off part. "Not what I meant" I defended and he rolled off me, flopping back onto the mattress.

"Why you in so late" He questioned after a few minutes of silence and I turned to face him, assessing him in the dark. Did he really want to know or was he just hoping to talk me out of my shirt?

"Kid came through emergency, been beat up pretty bad, he was only four," I explained and he was silent, waiting for more without asking. "We tried everything but he uh was too young to be able to bounce back, so called father had come in and the mother flipped saying he was the one who'd done it and he tried to leave and I hit him, right in the nose, he went down and the unit manager and police were called, no charges pressed but doesn't bring back that boy" I shrugged and his arm moved against mine so it was pressing lightly. Either he was just repositioning to get comfortable or attempting to comfort me with minimal contact.

"He local" He grumbled after a while and I sighed, wriggling down and facing the wall, his arm now warming my back.

"The cops have him, no need for your services," I murmured, my eyes closing at the warmth and comfort and the body stiffened next to me. I could hear his mind assessing my words. "I'm not as stupid as I look, Killer," I mumbled as my body drifted off between the world of sleeping and awake.

"Don't look stupid" I heard him respond before I faded out, a smile on my face.

''''''''''''''

After one more night we could finally go home, no word on anyone looking for me or after Happy personally that could be identified so Jax gave us the all clear with offering of regular check ins. I'd all but skipped home after work that day and celebrated by taking a long bath and enjoying a wine, maybe or maybe not a dance around the house. I was grateful for everything the Sons had done for me the last few days and how they'd welcomed me into their club but I was more than excited about slipping into my own bed. I'd changed into some sleeping shorts and a long sleeved shirt, it was only eight but I was excited and tired and strangely restless so I figured I'd get a good nights sleep and begin early. I climbed in anticipation and snuggled down in the fresh clean sheets and soft mattress. Closing my eyes in bliss.

An hour later and I was tossing and turning and couldn't get fucking comfortable. God dammit I'd only spent three nights in his stupid bed and what? I suddenly couldn't sleep or even bloody nap cause his stupid huge body wasn't taking up half my bed? I was damn near ready to pull my hair out or knock back a few sleeping pills when there was a knock on my door, well more a forceful bang. If this was Lacey checking up on me again I'm going to punch her. I growled and got out of bed, slipping my feet into the slippers I'd had on before storming down the hall and swinging the door open. I glared up at the man that was causing my anger and raised an eyebrow.

"Just cause you ain't on lockdown doesn't mean the threats gone," He growled out, his eyes piercing mine dangerously as he stood in his grey t-shirt with his kutte over the top and a pair of jeans.

"My house, my rules, what do you want" I snapped back and his eyes narrowed before he pulled a smoke out and lit it between his teeth. I stepped forward to close the door behind me so I wouldn't get smoked out of home and sat on the porch chairs I had set up, watching as he leant against the railing across from me instead of sitting. His bike sat shiny in my driveway and I wondered if the neighbors were peering outside their windows, not that they could see much since they both face away.

"Juice found something after running a check on you" He commented after inhaling and I glanced up at him, knowing what he was going to question next. "Ellie Brooks came into the system a few years ago, after changing her name, care to explain that to me and I'd tell me the whole truth if I were you Kid" He ordered in this deep, serious voice that I know he would use on his duty.

"What's my past got to do with anything, I'm not even part of the club" I said cautiously, a note of defense in my tone and he stepped forward. I stood too, because even though he was a punk who rode motorcycles, he also did bad things and I didn't want to be on that list. I made sure I had an exit at my back; it'd be a head start.

"Now your positioning tells me you're hiding something, ex husband? Boyfriend? Drug deal gone bad? Parents too controlling?" He questioned as he took another step forward and a slight eyebrow raise when I didn't step back.

"Have you talked to your sister," I questioned and he watched me for a silent moment before nodding and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Then why bother," I snapped and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to him.

"Wanted to hear it from you" He spoke, his breath falling across my face in a warm burst as I tugged on my wrist to pull away. I focused my gaze over his shoulder, cursing the stupid man in front of me and his controlling attitude.

"Eleanor Michelson, parents ditched me when I was younger, foster homes didn't work out for me, streets were home and sooner or later I picked my ass up and got myself a name for me, a degree came soon after, that about sum up the story I'm sure your sister detailed greatly" I explained, the unwanted feeling of shame and embarrassment swirling in my gut at what used to be, the past wasn't supposed to make it into my future. My wrist was released and it fell limply to my side as I waited for whatever he was going to say.

"Good, won't have to kill you after all" He grumbled out before stepping back and resuming his position of leaning against the porch railing. I blinked up at him in surprise and scoffed.

"Were you legit here to kill me Lowman" I questioned in shock, staring up at the beast of a man with what I hoped was an offended look but I could feel the smile slipping through as amusement fluttered around. He shrugged his shoulders as he put out his cigarette and I rolled my eyes.

"You sleeping, that why you so pissed when you opened the door" He questioned after a few moments of silence and I debated on whether I should tell him the truth or not, I mean is it pathetic I struggled so sleep without someone next to me?

"Couldn't sleep actually, seems my bed is used to being unoccupied and my body is used to your snoring ass next to me, sure I'll swing back into a normal rhythm in a couple of days" I shrugged and he nodded, his eyes going from my eyes and scanning down my body, an almost curious look on his face.

"Nice shorts" He commented and I smiled down at the blue shorts with sheep on them.

"Cute right" I grinned as he shook his head. Happy Lowman was doing something besides being murderous, who knew. At least he wasn't going to kill me, well yet anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat at the breakfast bench as Lacey fiddled around with her fancy new coffee maker that she was sure would make up for all the coffees she owed me, too bad she didn't know how to use it.

"Something's burning" I commented and she slid a curse my way before tapping a few buttons and squealing when steam came out. I continued to sit; amused at her attempts as I flicked through a magazine she had out, more looking at the pictures than reading. The boys were out on a run, I'm assuming that's why the household was so quiet and Lacey had declared a coffee date here instead of at a real café. I reached down to scratch at my jean covered leg that rested against the stool when I caught Lacey glancing over at me nervously.

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of days" She commented and I shrugged as I flipped the page. Brangelina were adopting _another_ kid? Who knew. "I mean normally I hear from you at least once a day, any particular reason? Did the lock down scare you?" She questioned and I glanced up to see her wringing her shirt between her hands and suddenly I knew why she was so damn nervous.

"Lock down was weird but didn't scare me, I mean it's good there's no evidence of anyone trying to kill me right? Besides your brother that is" I said casually and her eyes flicked up to mine, anger and surprise echoing in them.

"He did what! I told him your history was nothing to worry about, that stupid pig headed idiot! Wait till I tell mum!" She ranted and I reached over the bench and grabbed her fist that had banged on the counter top.

"I'm alive clearly, most likely because you let spill about my past, I'm not angry at you okay? Obviously it was something that had to be shared, I'm not avoiding you or anything, I've been doing extra shifts and fighting off your brothers unexpected check ups" I explained and she smiled at me and pulled me into an awkward hug over the counter before pushing me back with wide eyes.

"WAIT! Unexpected visits! What kind of unexpected visits, the naked kind, like ew that's my brother but yes because you two are finally…" She began and I held a hand up, stopping her mid rant.

"Dude stop trying to set me up with your damn brother, let that sick fantasy go, he just checks in, makes sure I'm not in fact dead and smokes his cigarette and leaves" I informed and she frowned before the coffee machine made a weird noise and she rushed over as the whole thing began spurting out water.

"Fuck" She squealed and I jumped over to help her, realizing that she'd probably burn herself only to realize that the water coming out was cold and currently drenching us both as we wrestled to turn it off. She was slamming buttons and screaming as I tried to pull her out the way we both slipped and went sliding to the ground, Lacey landing on my stomach with her bum then falling backwards. Suddenly the machine cut off and the water stopped and we glanced up to see Happy and Juice staring down at us with bewildered expressions, Happy's more so unimpressed than Juice's. I glanced over at Lacey and we both burst out laughing when Juice questioned what we were doing.

"Chicks are crazy Hap, be glad you don't have one" Juice muttered as he pulled Lacey up and Happy held out a hand to me. I let him pull me up in one strong tug and landed on my feet in front of him, still grinning at the moment. I glanced over my shoulder when I noticed his eyes were behind me and my eyes widened when I noticed Juice attempt to discreetly rub his hand over her belly and told her she needed to be more careful.

"More careful about what" Happy's voice growled out causing the couple to whip around to look at us in surprise. I felt Happy step closer, mainly because that step closer put his chest flat against my shoulder as his eyes stayed on them.

"Ah well more careful about uh…" Juice began to stutter and Lacey slid her hand into his before making direct eye contact with her brother.

"Juice and I are having a baby," She announced and I felt the man coil up, the atmosphere in the air tense, a snake ready to strike.

"You knocked up my sister" Happy spoke through his teeth, dark eyes set on Juice who gulped loudly and looked at Happy with wide eyes. "You little sneaky motherfucker…" Happy began and I could see Lacey's eyes drop in disappointment and I put a hand on Happy's chest and pushed him back, settling a glare on my own face.

"Can I see you outside for a minute" I did some growling of my own and my annoyance grew when he ignored me completely, his eyes still on Juice. "Happy" I snapped and his eyes flew to mine. I'm not going to lie, those murderous eyes on me gave me a little flutter of fear inside but I pushed it down and nodded towards the doorway. "Outside" I stated and he spun around and stormed out, not waiting for me.

"El" Lacey cautioned and I held up a finger and gave her a small smile before storming out after him. I let the front door slam behind me and found him leaning against the porch railing, staring out to the street with his body still tensed, easily noted by the bunched up shoulder muscles.

"Go back inside, I'm pissed off" He spoke gruffly, not turning to look at me as he breathed in the smoke deeply. I scoffed and walked up to him.

"You're an asshole you know that" I hissed and noted his shoulders tense up even more so. "She's been trying to figure out how to tell you for a week now, you were the first person besides Juice she wanted to tell and you react like a fucking caveman? She's pregnant, not riddled with fucking chlamydia, they're going to have a baby, what's so wrong about that?" I demanded and he whipped around, his eyes full of rage.

"That's just as bad! We're in the middle of a fucking war kid, and that punk couldn't wrap his dick for a little while longer, there's enough to worry about without bringing another person in the mix, she's more vulnerable now, you don't know shit so keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you" He snapped, his shoulders heaving as he towered over me. After a moment of silence I shook my head, not taking my eyes off his.

"No, she's my best friend and she's real excited Hap, that little nugget in her belly is going to be your niece or nephew and whether you like it or not they are starting a family, that tattoo on your chest is enough to know that you'll look after them regardless, can't you just pretend to be okay with it? You don't need to jump for joy because the day you do that we'd all assume you were on drugs but at least go in there and congratulate them" I pressed, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. His eyes scanned my face, the killer look simmering down to a physical body harm look.

"I got somewhere to be," He muttered before turning to walk off and I grabbed his arm only for him to twist away and shove me back so my body hit the house with a painful bang. I stared at him in shock and he glared at me. "Don't try change me kid, especially don't touch me unless I tell you to" He growled before walking over to his bike in time for his sister and Juice to rush to the door.

"Are you okay?" Lacey questioned as I pushed myself up from against the house and her eyes shot over when her brother's bike started up.

"Congratulations" He grumbled before he tore out of the driveway and took off down the street. I glared after him as the couple looked between me and the retreating biker in surprise.

…..

I jotted down the observations for the ten year old boy who'd been suffering from a middle ear infection and a bad case of pneumonia when one of the receptionist appeared behind me in the door way.

"Could I see you for a second" She questioned, her brown doe eyes looking at me in alarm. I nodded, sending a smile to the boys mum and assuring her that he was getting better by the day and it wouldn't be much longer before she could take him home. I put away his charts and walked to the doorway where the receptionist I identified as Elise stood, stepping from one foot to the other.

"What's up" I smiled at her and she stopped and met my eyes.

"Um there's a seriously large and intimidating looking man wearing a SONs kutte at the desk asking for you, should I call security" She questioned and I frowned before glancing towards the desk where I could see Happy looking around with a glare settled on his face, one that mixed with an uncomfortable expression.

"No, it's fine, he's my best friends brother, she's pregnant so he's probably just checking in about her, I won't be a moment, thanks Elise" I said before I grabbed the chart for the next room and headed over to him as I filled out my paperwork. Happy glanced up as I approached and I raised an eyebrow.

"Something you need" I questioned as I put my notes on the desk and continued to fill them out, not looking at him for more than a second, asshole.

"Yeah, need to know if you're okay" He questioned and I glanced up at him in confusion.

"I'm fine, why, did something happen, is Lacey okay?" I asked hurriedly and he shook his head causing me to drop my pen.

"No, I mean no she's fine, I was talking about your back" He muttered, glancing down guiltily.

"I don't think it's me you should be checking on" I inclined, picking my pen back up and signing off the checklist for the day. A warmth was suddenly rested on my back as he stepped closer and I realized his hand was resting gently on where my back had connected with the house, a bruise had formed there.

"I seen Lacey this morning, apologized, she said when I shoved you off I hurt you, wasn't my intention" He said quietly, his eyes on everyone around us, making sure no one heard. "You got a break?" He questioned and I shook my head.

"I just had one, can't this wait till I get home" I questioned and he removed his hand, using it to turn me to face him.

"Going on a run, might be a few weeks" He informed and I frowned up at him.

"When? Where?" I questioned and I watched his jaw lock before something ticked in his mind and I noticed a few eyes on us. "Hap" I pushed and he shifted.

"Now, Tacoma, just stay outta trouble and watch out for my sister alright" He grumbled and a smile had started on my face at his demand when he went to walk off. I stopped him by calling his name and he looked over his shoulder in time to see me mouth 'be careful. He accepted with a nod and then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter could be classified as a tiny bit M rated but nothing too drastic.

A week had flown by quickly between hanging out with Lacey and doing pregnancy education as well as working the night shifts so I slept basically all day. I hadn't really had time to notice Happy's absence, and generally I wouldn't, I mean he'd only been in my life for a few months but since my shifts were back to regular and Lacey had gone to visit her mother for a couple of days I found myself bored and thinking about the Son. Chibs had checked in on me one day last week and I'd conned him into a beer but he'd bailed after half hour due to club stuff. I'd questioned Lacey about what was the job in Tacoma and she'd explained to me that it's better if we didn't know because I might not like what it is, she didn't. I wonder if that means he was hurting somebody? I'd assume so, I mean that's part of his job description right? I know he only hurt bad people, people that generally deserved it but it still made my blood run cold thinking of what he was capable of. I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head and get back to the book that was in my hand when my phone began ringing on the bedside table. Leaning over to answer it I couldn't help but smile as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Well hello stranger" I grinned into the phone and was met with a gruff greeting back from the one and only Happy Lowman. "You know I was just thinking about you, weird that you called" I commented as I listened to the background noise from his end, music and voices.

"Where are you?" He questioned and I frowned in confusion.

"At home in bed? Why?" I responded as the background nose faded away and I heard the noise of his lighter then the inhale.

"Thinking about me while you're in bed kid?" He questioned and I could almost picture the smirk on his face as I scoffed, trying to keep the heat out of my cheeks.

"Not in that way charmer, I was actually thinking how quiet my life is with your sister up at your ma's and my days without your nightly check up, how's Tacoma" I questioned as I pushed the book aside and slid down into bed, turning the lamp off as I got comfortable on my side.

"Tacoma is work, hopefully finish up sooner, you coulda gone with Lacey" He commented.

"You aren't the only one who has work, besides I think Lace could use some quality mother daughter time," I explained and I listened him to drawing on the cigarette. "So how are the pickings in Tacoma? Find any old lady material?" I questioned and then internally cursed myself. Why the fuck would you ask that!

"Ain't talking about that shit with you kid" He said after a moment of silence and I sighed.

"I'm not a kid Hap but you're right, shouldn't have asked, I got an early shift tomorrow, I'm out" I murmured as I pushed away the feelings of resentment.

"I'll check in later," He finally grumbled back and I ended the call after an okay and groaned as I pushed the phone away. Why couldn't we just have a normal conversation for once without hostility? I got along with almost anyone and everyone, something you learn as being a nurse but Happy just rubs me the wrong way. Stupid big sexy beast of a man.

I woke to the phone ringing and groaned as I rolled over and grabbed the phone to bring it back into my warmth cocoon, noting it had just hit midnight. I mumbled somewhat of a hello when my eyes couldn't adjust to the light of the phone to see whom it was.

"Hello is this Miss Ellie" The voice questioned, a voice of an older woman who I didn't recognize. I sat up slightly as my mind woke up.

"Yup, who's speaking" I questioned as I blinked a few times into the darkness of my room.

"This is Lacey's aunty, I'm sorry to bother you but my niece wanted me to call you since her partner isn't available" She spoke, a slight accent being detected and I flicked on my lamp, frowning in confusion.

"Oh that's fine, is everything okay? Where's Lacey" I questioned, concerned that her aunty was calling me and not her.

"She is at the hospital, she was bleeding, she won't let me there because she doesn't like me too much at the moment and her mother is sick you see and we don't want her around those germs, Maria wants someone there and Lacey said call you" She said, her voice sounding upset and exhausted. I jumped up and pulled on a pair of jeans as I held the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"I'm on my way, what hospital," I questioned and she gave the hospital and directions and I was dressed in a hoodie and converses and on my way. The drive took an 45 minutes, it should have taken a lot longer but luckily it was the middle of the night and not many cops manned the roads that late. I'd tried to call both Happy and Juice a billion times with no answer and not so polite voicemails to call me back. I slid into the car park and raced through emergency claiming to be her sister in law, as I looked nothing alike to be Lacey's biological sister.

"The doctor was just headed in to see her, room 207, just down the hall," A nurse informed me and I took off, scanning room number after room number.

"Lace" I questioned and she turned over slowly and the look in her eyes made me fill with dread, the baby?

"Ellie" She squeaked out before she was sitting up and I was wrapping her in a hug just as the tears streamed down her face slowly.

"Your aunt called, what's going on, has the doctor been in yet?" I questioned, my mind racing ahead a million miles a minute.

"No, he was getting results, they took some bloods and were coming back to repeat scan cause they couldn't find anything and…god I wasn't doing anything I was just making a hot chocolate cause I couldn't sleep and then there was blood, please El, tell me my baby is going to be okay" She whispered into my shoulder and I squeezed her tighter just as the doctor entered the room. He was young, an intern by the looks of it, his shirt a size too tight. I informed Lace the doctor was back and he scanned the both of us before clearing his throat.

"Mrs. Carlos, I'm here to do another scan, your blood tests results were inconclusive, we couldn't determine if there was any damage to the fetus, our main concern is the lack of heartbeat to be found, let's set you up and have a quick look see" He informed as he began setting up the ultrasound machine and Lacey prepped herself, pulling up the gown. I sat on the other side, allowing Lacey to hold my hand a cut off my circulation; I could have been squeezing back just as hard as I prayed for this heartbeat to be found. I watched as he squeezed the gel on then tapped a few things on the monitor before searching the uterus. It was the longest time as he searched from one side to the other slowly and I was biting my lip as I scanned myself. I watched the doctors shoulders drop before he glanced over at Lacey who shook her head.

"I'm sorry but…" He began before I cut him off as my eyes stared at the screen, sure I seen a flicker in the top left hand corner.

"Wait, just go over there, to the left and up a little, I think I can see something" I informed and could feel the doctors eyes on me in pity. When he didn't move the wand I met his eyes. "Look, I've done thousands of ultrasounds, I did hers just the other week just please look, please" I begged and he sighed before following my instructions and after a few seconds a steady, slowly getting louder thumping could be heard on the monitor alongside a flicker and Lacey's gasp of relief was the best sound I'd ever heard in my life.

"Well I'll be damned, there's your baby, sizing is good, heart beat is strong," He informed and Lacey's whole body sunk into the bed in relief as my shoulders sagged and I pressed a kiss to her hand. The doctor went on to say that sometimes mothers suffer from light bleeding during pregnancy and that he requested her on bed rest for the next few weeks, with weekly scanning done by her midwife to monitor the process and if any more bleeding occurred to go straight to hospital. He also requested that she stay for 24 hours for monitoring and said he'd check on her later. I helped Lace clean up then laid on the bed with her, hugging in comfort as we discussed baby names before she drifted off to sleep. Not before I reassured her that I'd call everyone though. I carefully slid out and decided to go grab a coffee and call back her aunt to fill her in. I grabbed my phone and wallet before following the directions to the coffee machine the nurse mentioned. I dialed the number that Lacey's aunt had left me and informed her that all was well just about the bed rest and I'd stay with her for the night. I rubbed my eyes as the machine did its thing and took note that it was four am and freezing even with the jumper and long sleeved t-shirt I had on underneath. I began to dial Juice's number, noting the missed call from Happy from half hour ago.

"El" A familiar voice spoke from behind and I spun to find Juice and Happy staring at me, Juice's eyes wide and scared as he scanned my face for answers. Juice walked right up to me and he grabbed my arms just as I grabbed his.

"Oh Juice, she's fine, the baby is fine, I was just about to call you, she needs bed rest but they are both beating normally, she just fell asleep but she'd want you to wake her, room 207" I said, pointing to the door and he pressed a thankful kiss to my forehead before taking off into the room. I glanced over to Happy and noticed he'd distanced himself, arms folded as he leant against the wall. Coffee forgotten I headed over to him, standing across from him as I leant against the wall opposite.

"They both really alright?" He gruffed out and I grinned, nodding. "Had a billion missed calls from Ma, Rita and you, called Ma back and she said she'd sent for you" He commented as his eyes scanned me.

"Yeah, your aunt called me, said Lacey had been rushed here and she couldn't get ahold of Juice, I came straight here just in time for the doctor to come do another scan, jelly bean is strong and sturdy" I smiled as I leant my head against the wall, the night's events catching up to me.

"Good" He responded and I peered over at him, amused at his silent nature. His eyes were on me but not focused, like he was thinking hard.

"Hap" I said softly and he met my eyes. "She's fine, I promise" I assured and he nodded, his tense demeanor softening ever so slightly. Happy finally went in to see her after half hour whilst I took Juice to the coffee machine. Juice informed me that they had been out doing a business deal and when they got back both men had found the missed calls.

"At first we thought you must have been together and something had happened to both of you so we called their Ma and she filled us in, we drove straight here from Tacoma, shit we made it in half the time it normally does" He commented, laughter slipping from his lips as he smiled over at me. "I owe you, Lace told me how the doctor couldn't find the heartbeat and you made him search, you found the bean, and for being here" He said seriously and I nodded at him.

"Of course I'd be here" I shrugged and he pulled me in to a tight hug before murmuring about heading back. We both walked in the room together to see Happy standing on one side of the room looking rather darkly at his grinning sister. It made my heart happy to see her smiling after the scare but made my head hurt knowing she'd said something to piss the biker off. Happy gave a nod to Juice then walked out, by passing his sister and me.

"What did you do?" I asked and her grin got bigger.

"Nothing, Hap and you are gonna go crash at Ma's for a few hours, he refuses to leave until I'm out of here, is it okay if you leave your car here for Juice to use incase they bail me out early?" She questioned and I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course but I can just crash on the waiting room chairs, seriously, I don't need to step on anyone's toes" I informed and she waved it off.

"No toes, my brother wears biker boots and my mum will want to meet you anyway, go get some sleep please, I love you and owe you a billion coffees, right now all I can offer is a decent place to sleep" She insisted and I sighed as I nodded and kissed her cheek before saying goodbye to Juice, handing over my keys and to call if he needs me. I walked out of the room to see Happy waiting and without a word he headed towards the exit and I followed after him. It was just creeping up to 5.30 and we hopped on the bike, my body too tired to even appreciate the feel of Happy's hands pulling my thighs forward. I wrapped my arms around him and after a second of riding I rested my cheek against his back too block out the cold bite of the wind. Fifteen minutes later and we pulled up to a little white house with a dark blue picket fence and flowers in every direction you look. I climbed off and narrowed my eyes at the sun trying to peak its way over the mountains.

"Come on" Happy said and I followed him up the porch steps and watched him use his own key to open the front door. He showed me the bathroom and pointed to the doorway across the hall, instructing me to meet him in there. I washed my face and rinsed out my mouth before chucking my hair up. Half of it had fallen out and I looked like I'd gone on a bender in my lazy day clothes. I entered the room and found a shirtless Happy hanging his Kutte over a chair in the corner and glanced to see a queen sized bed, one side pulled down, I'm assuming the side Lacey had been occupying.

"We sharing" I questioned and he glanced over at me.

"Looks like, shut the door" He ordered and I pressed it shut quietly before I approached the bed. Before I opened my mouth happy interrupted. "Either side kid" He said and I rolled my eyes before I pulled my hoodie off and slid my jeans off before slipping into the bed. I hadn't bothered with a bra in my rush to get ready and was glad I didn't have to take it off in front of the man that had stripped down to his underwear. I watched him turn the light off then slide in next to me and to my surprise I felt a hand on my hip before it slid over and rested on the opposite hip, fingers splayed under my shirt slightly.

"Night" I said softly and felt my eyes get heavy pretty fast, I think I was out even before a response was said.

I was pulled out of my dream by a noise outside and I refused to open my eyes, I swear it was like I just went to sleep. I moved to stretch my body out when the presence of warm and rather large hand registered and I remembered I was sharing a bed with Happy. I took note of how we went to sleep with his hand on my hip and now how it was under my shirt and resting just below my chest, sneaky bastard. I glanced over at Happy and noticed he was still sleeping and for some reason I didn't want to move away just yet. The noise outside came again and I realized it was someone moving around past the door. The noise stirred Happy and his hand crept higher, bumping into the underside of my breast and causing me to freeze as his thumb slid over the bottom, nearly grazing my nipple and making it perk up. I waited for him to open his eyes and when he didn't I realized he was still asleep. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, knowing what happened last time I grabbed his arm when he was sleeping and also hoping that thumb would move again. Someone must have been listening because that hand moved half an inch and his thumb stroked over my nipple in a delicious way causing my insides to twitch and my nipple to grow even harder. I must have made a noise because I felt eyes on me and knew he was awake now but I ignored him and kept my eyes closed to save myself the embarrassment when I felt his thumb and forefinger come together to pinch lightly. I grabbed his wrist, to push it off or pull in encouragement I don't know but he did it again and the tiniest of whimpers left my mouth. He continued to work his fingers and a throbbing ache settled low in my belly. Caught up in controlling myself I didn't realized the hand was gone until I felt a large body settle over mine, a knee pressing my legs apart. I opened my eyes to find Happy pushing up my shirt to reveal my breasts to the cool air and a second later his tongue had replaced where his fingers had been.

"Happy" I breathed out quietly as the hand that wasn't supporting his weight above me slid down my side and onto my bare thigh, crossing over onto the inside. My head was between focusing on his mouth and his hand that was slipping up my leg and tracing my panty edge. Then my body took over because Happy's hand was under my panties and running over me in delicious ways before focusing on the one area that was buzzing for attention. His head had switched to the other side and my hands were gripping his shoulders.

"Come for me Kid" His gruff voice ordered out rather quietly then his teeth bit down as he twisted his hand and my body exploded along with the stars in my head. My panties were slipped off and Happy was moving back up when there was a knock at the door.

"Happy baby, it's almost midday, time to rise and shine, and bring that angel out with you" A motherly voice called through the door way and Happy's head dropped to my chest in agony.

"Showering then we'll be right out" He grumbled back then footsteps departed and in the next second he had slid off me and grabbed his shit. I sat up just as quickly; pulling my shirt down and the sheet over my lower bare half.

"Want me too…" I began and he looked over at me and I'm sure it was surprise I seen on his face but it was gone as quickly as I'd seen it.

"Nah kid, more time and mess, get dressed and I'll see you out there" He ordered and I nodded as he darted across the hallway.

I'd just come in her spare room at the hands of her son and now I was about to meet the lady who made Happy and Lacey, fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

I used the mirror in the room to pull myself together the best I could, there was only so much a girl could do with jeans and a hoodie. I retied my hair into a high bun and sighed at my reflection. My cheeks were rosy from the previous activities and my eyes slightly brighter, at least I had one thing going for me. I heard the shower shut off and I peered out the door to see no one around before I darted across the hall and into the unlocked bathroom. The sight was exactly how I pictured it but better somehow, a dripping Happy with just a towel around his waist. He raised his eyebrows in question and I smiled at him before grabbing the toothpaste from the counter.

"I'm not meeting your mum with morning breath" I commented as I substituted my finger for a toothbrush and began scrubbing once I put some toothpaste on it.

I heard the towel drop behind me and used all my strength to not turn and see what the giant was packing. I finished up and when I turned he was pulling on a shirt and he nodded at me before leaving the room. I quickly used the toilet and with one last glance in the mirror headed out to meet mama bear and the aunt. I followed the hallway down to the end where a dining area opened up to a beautiful vintage kitchen where the most amazing smell was coming from. The only thing missing was people in it and after a little loop to check the living room I frowned. I was about to call out to Happy when a short woman wearing a bright yellow dress appeared, an old school apron around her waist and a big, kind smile on her face as she spotted me. I knew this was their mother straight away by the dark eyes, knowing they could slice through you if she was mad but like Lacey held a kind and softhearted lightness to them. Her cheeks were slightly sucked in and there was that air of sickness about her but nothing like I had thought. A bright pink bandana was wrapped around her head and part of me knew the biker had given it to her.

"Well hello our gorgeous hero, you must be Miss Ellie" She greeted warmly and I felt the smile take over my face instantly.

"Hi Mrs. Lowman, it's good to finally meet you, Lacey has told me lots of stories from her childhood" I greeted and in the next second I was pulled into a hug with two kisses placed on each cheek.

"Bless you child, call me Maria, I thank you a thousand suns that you were there for my baby yesterday when her family couldn't be, that makes you family in my books, now come and eat, Happy told me you haven't eaten since you got to the hospital!" She exclaimed as she linked her arm through mine and guided me outside onto a small porch where a table was set up. Happy was set up with the railing at his back and his long limbs stretched out, the sun warming his bronze skin as he drank from a mug, I'm assuming coffee. My eyes followed directly across from him where Aunt Rita was. The vibe immediately was prim and proper; she had her grey hair curled to perfection and a business like outfit on, long dark skirt with a crisp pink blouse and a dark blazer.

"Morning" I greeted, making them pull out of their glare off that they seemed to be having as Rita turned to look at the interruption. I was met with a slightly opposite approach where I was assessed head to tow with a rather unimpressed look before Rita stood and held out a hand. I reached over and shook her hand, noting the firm handshake.

"You must be Ellie, I am Rita, Happy and Lacey's aunt" She spoke, a thicker accent coming from her. I smiled despite the awkwardness and gave a nod. Maria gestured to the seat next to Happy and I sat down as she poured a coffee.

"Please help yourself to whatever you like" Maria encouraged and I grabbed some toast and fruit from the banquet and nibbled as Maria asked Happy about his trip. He didn't say much, less than what he said to be but he told her more about the ride and what he seen, in as little words as possible. My mind had carried me to Lacey and how she was doing.

"Has there been anything from Lacey and Juice?" I questioned when there was a moment of silence to speak in. Maria smiled warmly at me again and nodded.

"Yes dear, they called about an hour before I woke you two up, she's doing well and should be discharged sometime this afternoon, they are going to come here, Lacey also said she called your boss and explained the situation and you don't have work tomorrow" Maria explained and I nodded, cursing Lacey in my head, she was such a sneak, lucky I had days to take off.

"Perhaps you should also notify your husband, he must be wondering what's going on" Rita spoke up and I noted the glare Maria gave her as I met the aunt's gaze.

"I um don't have a husband or partner for that matter, I moved here recently so I've been more focused on work" I shrugged as I took a sip of my coffee for an escape and felt Happy's eyes on me.

"Lacey told us you're a nurse what a wonderful career, I felt you were the caring kind as soon as Rita told me you were on your way to the hospital" Maria commented and as I smiled at her I pick up the hostility coming from Rita.

"I suppose living on the streets would make it difficult to find a functional relationship, tell me as I've always been curious, did you join the other homeless as a group or stay off by yourself, I've seen many groups huddled together lately begging" She commented and I felt every bone in my body lock up, followed by my muscles as my teeth clenched together. Rita smiled at me innocently as Maria made a sound of protest at the question.

"Ay yi Rita, that is rude of you, leave the young girl alone," Maria hissed at her sister as I focused on keeping my heart rate low and cooling down. Clearly Happy wasn't the only person Lacey told about my past.

"What, I was just curious, I've never met someone who, how did Lacey put it, slept under the stars and rain" Rita shrugged as she watched me and just as I was about to open my mouth I noted Happy leaning forward so his elbows were on the table and he was glaring at his aunt.

"Let's leave the past where it's supposed to be unless you want to bring up _your_ past aunt _Ritale_ " Happy growled out, a slight accent mimic leaking through and both woman gasped. Maria leant over the table and swiped at her son, missing him but getting her point across.

"My lord Happy, enough, both of you, poor Ellie came here for Lacey not to be harassed, no more past talk, please forgive my sister and son, they never see eye to eye" Maria explained as Happy leant back, both him and his aunt with less than impressed looks on their faces.

"It's okay, I leave my past where it's supposed to be, tell me are those rose bushes over there yours" I questioned, changing subject and enjoying the way Maria's eyes lit up before I was dragged into the garden and introduced to every plant and tree that we stumbled across. I was enjoying the sunshine and the information given to me about the plants and how to start my own thriving garden and soon enough both our hands were dug into rich soil and we weeded a garden bed. That's how Lacey found me when she pulled up and made a comment about being a mother stealer. Her mother immediately hugged her tightly followed by my arms wrapping around my best friend before Juice was ordering her inside for bed rest. She complained and he managed to convince her to lounge on a sun bed near us at the very least. Maria was smooching Juice's face and telling him how handsome he was as I leant against the side of Lacey's sun bed. She looked like she'd stepped out of a magazine shoot instead of hospital, her hair fanned out around her with sunglasses on and her bronze legs showing out the bottom of her shorts.

"God I love this place, don't get me wrong, Charming isn't bad but it's just so open and peaceful here, I mean without Rita nagging" Lacey sighed, relaxed and happy and I leant my head back and smiled at her.

"It is pretty cool, speaking of Rita, next person you tell my story to I'm going to stitch your mouth together" I warned and she gasped as she glanced down at me. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she groaned.

"I'm sorry, I was telling mum what a beautiful soul you were despite the shit handed to you in life and I didn't know it was on loud speaker till Rita said something and I made them promise not to say anything, the only people I've told are Juice, Hap and Ma that's it I swear and that's all it will be" She promised and she rested a hand on my shoulder and squeezed and I grabbed her hand and squeezed back.

"Look it's cool, I just don't want anymore question bombs dropped on me, I almost jumped the table" I joked and she gasped again.

"She questioned you about it! God dammit, Aunt Rita's offense is using shit she knows against you, such a bitch, she gets better the more she knows you, what happened" She questioned as she stretched out like a cat in the sun and I smiled.

"Nothing, before I got a word out Happy did his killer glare and said about leaving it alone or we could talk about Rita's past then your ma shut them both up quickly after that, then I changed the subject to flowers" I shrugged and Lacey laughed loudly causing the two men and Maria on the porch to glance over at us.

"Man as shit as it is I wish I could have been there, I would have encouraged Rita and Hap to go at it, I'd love to see who'd win that fight" She giggled as I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans. "So you cool with staying her another night, we'll probs have a feast and a few beers, well not me but you guys" Lacey taunted, hope in her voice as she glanced up at me. I rolled my eyes as she tried to pull off the puppy dog look.

"Yeah yeah, let's get you outta this sun and into some shade mama" I said and held my hand out to her. I carefully helped her stand than looped my arm around her to help her slowly inside. As soon as Juice noticed us moving he swooped down and picked Lace up bridal style, smacking a kiss on her lips as he whisked her inside. I smiled after them and followed only to be stopped by Maria who had Happy's arm in her other hand.

"Ellie, could you be a darling and go the market with Hap to get some stuff for dinner, normally I'd send Rita but she's in a mood and this one normally forgets my cookies and cream ice cream" She asked as she narrowed her eyes back at her son who glared down at her. It was funny seeing them together, Happy's father must have been a large man because Maria only reached Happy's armpit.

"Sure thing, let me just see if Lacey has something for me to change into, don't want to scare the locals" I smirked and Maria let out a hearty laugh as I found Lacey and borrowed a black maxi dress and a denim jacket to go over the top after I confirmed with Happy we were driving in the car and not taking the bike.

"Hurry up Kid, it's already getting dark" Happy growled out and I rolled my eyes at Lacey before grabbing my wallet and phone and following him out the door as Maria shoved a list in my hand. It was a short and silent drive to the shops, more due to the fact that Happy looked strange driving the little blue car; he was definitely not a little car man. We pulled up and I was caught up in thinking about Happy not wearing his kutte around here and how different he looked without it that I didn't notice Happy staring at me impatiently as he stood at the front of the car. I hurried out and followed him inside the little store, hiding my grin when the old lady behind the register greeted Happy. Shopping with Happy was an experience to say the least, I'd be scanning the shelves and he'd be growling behind me to hurry up or just disappear to reappear with an ingredient we needed. I was half in the freezer fridge looking for the cookies and cream ice cream when I felt Happy brush against my behind and I straightened up only for his arms to come around my middle and pull me flush against him.

"What are you…" I began but then his mouth was on my neck, his teeth nipping and causing a gasp to fall from my lips. I heard an unimpressed noise to our left and seen a mother pull her daughter away and a few meters behind her were a couple of teenage boys quickly glancing away and pushing past each other to get away. That's when I noticed Happy glaring with a smirk on his face over in their direction and I scoffed and elbowed him as I pushed him back. His arms released me and I quickly grabbed the ice cream and chucked it in the basket before storming off towards the registers, not caring if the stupid man followed or not. Turns out he was following because as I slammed the stuff on the counter for the lady to scan she was glancing between me and the ogre of a man behind me.

"How's your ma boy" The lady questioned as I focused on getting everything out of the basket.

"Good" Was Happy's short reply and as she rounded up the groceries I dug my card out only for Happy to grab my wrist. "What're you doing?" He demanded and I glared up at him as I tugged my wrist back.

"Paying, my thanks for your mother letting me stay, I won't get a chance again since I'm leaving after dinner" I informed as I turned back to the lady and gave her a smile as I handed over my card.

"We don't need your money," He growled and I realized he thought I was paying because Lacey had told me how her mother's medical bills make it hard for ends to meet.

"Good thing I'm not giving you money then isn't it," I spat back at him before nodding at the cashier as she handed my card back. "Thanks, have a good night," I said as I grabbed all the bags and headed out to the car, cursing the long legged man and his big strides to catch up to me. He unlocked the car and I dumped the stuff in the back seat before climbing in. We took off as soon as I got in and after a few minutes of silence he spoke up.

"The fuck is your problem," He growled and I scoffed as I glared over at that tatted man.

"Like you don't know, next time why don't you just pull your dick out and sword fight the next teenage boy that looks my way, better yet leave me out of your pissing contest" I snapped and I watched his hands tighten on the steering wheel. He didn't respond and as soon as we pulled up I grabbed what bags he didn't and we both headed inside. I put on a composed face with a smile to show my annoyance but it was short lived as we placed the bags on the counter and Maria's eyes were on us.

"What did you do Happy" She demanded and my eyes widened as she glared over at him, fury in her eyes. Happy narrowed his eyes back at his mother and before he could speak she shook her head. "She left with lightness in her eyes and came back dark, unless Mr. Norris was at the grocery store and I know he wasn't because he works the morning shift than you've done something" She snapped and I wondered who the hell Mr. Norris was and what would have happened if he was there.

"I'm going out for a smoke," He growled before disappearing as Juice looked between us questioningly and I shook my head, hoping he'd drop it. He did and distracted Maria with offering to help chop up the vegetables. We'd gotten meat to grill and vegies to have with it. Lacey was having a nap and Rita was showering so Juice, Maria and I prepped dinner and Happy appeared to grab the meat and a beer and headed back out to the grill without so much as a word or glance in my direction. Juice grabbed a beer and followed him, leaving me rolling dough with a curious Maria.

"You know my son has a good heart but a terrible temper, he insists on pushing away anyone but family, he took a long time to allow Juice to come here for family events, I know the circumstances aren't the same but I can see he has let you in a little, I know he can be frustrating with his silent and angry nature but promise me you won't take what he does or says wrong to heart" She explained and I nodded only for her to stop me by grabbing my hand. "My darling you are listening but not hearing what I'm saying, I know he's done something to upset you, he'll make it up to you, I promise" She spoke and I looked into her eyes when I responded this time.

"It's fine Maria, honestly, I'm used to boys being boys," I explained and she let out a small laugh.

"Then promise you'll stay till tomorrow at least, don't run after dinner," She begged and I grinned and promised and received a smooch on the forehead for it. "Now let's get this dinner party started!" She cheered and I heard Lacey call out with a cheer from the back of the house.

Dinner went smoother then what I'd thought. Everyone ate till they were stuffed and quite chatty after a few beers; wine being consumed by Rita whilst Maria and Lacey bounced off each other. Somehow Maria had manipulated the seating arrangement so she was at the head of the table with Rita at the other, Juice and Happy on one side of her and Lacey and I on the other. That resulted in Happy and I having to play nice since she could hear every word exchanged and kept encouraging conversations between us by asking questions. Rita offered to do the dishes since she hadn't assisted in preparing dinner and Juice had whisked Lacey off for a 'sponge bath'. Maria had grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the garden onto a love seat that was placed in the garden.

"Now my dear, I need your honest opinion on marijuana," Maria questioned as we got seated and I let out a laugh as she pulled a knitted blanket off the back of the chair and threw it over our laps.

"I think medicinal marijuana is a great idea, it helps a lot of patients with pain and to wind down, good for appetite as well" I explained as she winked at me and pulled out two joints, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Perhaps you'll test that theory with an old lady like me" She questioned, wiggling the joints between her fingers.

"Sure, why not, for science" I grinned and enjoyed the way she laughed so fully from her belly whilst pulling out a lighter. She offered the flame to me and I placed the joint between my lips before inhaling to light it. The taste ran down my tongue and the back of my throat into my lungs before I breathed it out.

"A positive from my curse" Maria stated as she inhaled deeply and breathed out a ring. We both broke into giggles as we played with the smoke, creating shapes out of our nose and mouths. Maria then filled me in on her cancer, how it was spreading and they weren't sure how long she had left and how she was due for treatment next week and dreaded how it would take her weeks to get back to feeling how she does now after the chemotherapy. She also told me how worried she was about the kids when she was gone and hoped to see her first grandchild. As we hit the baby names Happy made his way into the garden and found us giggling messes.

"Party without me Ma" He questioned and she held out her hands for her son to pull her up. When she was upright his hand went to his cheeks and she planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"My handsome son, us girls need some chat time, god knows I can't have these chats with your aunt, I like this girl Hap, and I saved this for you darlings to share" She commented as she pulled out a third joint and handed it to her son. Maria then leaned over and pressed a kiss to my forehead and blessed me before she wondered off inside just as he son sat down next to me, his body taking up most of the chair as he slung his arm over the back.

"Blanket" I offered, holding up the side closest to him and his eyes scanned my face, amusement leaking through his gaze. I giggled as he continued to scan me and decided to push the wall aside and slid across the seat and into his side. I snuggled into his side, curling my legs up so they were leaning against his thigh and pulled the blanket over both of us.

"You've loosened up since before dinner" He commented and I smiled up at him, feeling very light.

"I guess so, you're still an asshole but your mum has a way of twisting me so I see you in a different light, the weed helped too" I winked and he placed the joint between his lips before bringing his arm across me to light it. I watched him inhale before he passed it down to me and I felt his eyes on me, which caused me to smile. "Stop that" I said, nudging him with my elbow and he let out a deep laugh and my eyes widened at the sound.

"Stop what" He questioned as he took another hit.

"Looking at me like that," I commented as he took another before passing it to me.

"Crazy kid, ain't looking at you like anything" He responded as he watched my lips around the smoke and made sure to run my tongue over my lip and enjoyed the way his eyes snapped up to mine and they narrowed catching me teasing.

"Uh-huh, so is Tacoma done now? Or do you have to go back?" I questioned as we passed it between us and he shifted under me, still on the secrets?

"Nah, done for now, another charter up there that we help out every now and then, finished up just as we got the call" He explained and I perked up, he was actually sharing stuff!

"That's good, glad you'll be around" I commented, scanning my eyes on the bushes in front of us before looking back to find him staring at me again. I raised an eyebrow and he frowned just as my eyes landed on his lips.

"Better get inside before Aunt Rita busts my balls" He murmured and I sighed but nodded, god knows we didn't want that woman on the offense again. I pushed myself up and grabbed the blanket, folding it in my arms as I stood and Happy stood after me, putting out the bud.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three weeks since we'd been to Maria's and I thought about it often and how much I would love to drop everything and hide out there for a week, even with Rita questioning my every move. If I closed my eyes sometimes I could still feel the warm sun on my skin and the laughter of a family, a sound that wasn't very familiar to me but one I adored. Lacey was doing better, she'd seen her local doctor and he was happy with her progress but still insisted she take it easy and regular ultrasounds were booked. Happy still did his frequent check in's but it involved him actually entering the house now and sometimes when I came home from work he'd be sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table and nursing a beer. Since his mum's house we'd gotten closer, nothing physical happening between us again but more talking and teasing each other. Lacey lapped it up and Maria would call me every second day to chat and convince me to marry her son, like he was actually the marrying type. I'd always laugh and tell her that the day the world ended would be the day we'd witness Happy on his knee's proposing to me.

"Ellie, hello, earth to Ellie" Amy, one of the nurses on the emergency floor bought me out of my day dreaming, waving a hand across my vision. I focused and realized I was leaning against the counter, off in a daze when I was supposed to be filling out patient notes.

"Sorry, heading into the 14th hour, I'm kind of a buzz kill at the moment" I responded as I quickly charted down my patient's observations before going to hand them over to the ward nurse that was taking him. I'd been put in emergency and since it had reached two am the traffic flow was fairly slow so we had a chance to write down our notes and hand off patients to wards.

"Just got a call, gun shot wound, need something to liven you up" Amy questioned as she followed me to the resuscitation bay where I began resetting up the stock.

"Sure, what's the ETA" I questioned as I glanced over my shoulder at her and just as she went to open her mouth the bell went off.

"That would be right now, I'll do circulation, you do airway, Cassie can do breathing," She announced as we prepped and I snapped on the gloves just as the doors opened and shouting could be heard. All I could see was the red from the blood and some dark hair as they pushed him in and I nodded at the paramedics to fill me in as I grabbed the head and tilted it back.

"Male, late thirties, gun shot to the chest and right thigh, nicked the artery down there, no lung puncture noted but on precautions, dropped on the ride in but we got him back, good luck ladies" He commented before we dove in and then and only then did I notice the leather kutte that had been pushed open.

"Remove the kutte, we cut it, he'll cut us, the shirt you can rip" I instructed and we quickly maneuvered him so we could take the kutte off. I was assessing the chest wound whilst Cassie put some oxygen on and Amy hooked him up to the machines. We worked fast and the doctor came rushing in just as we lost the pulse and the alarms started going crazy.

"Ellie on first go, Cassie get the breather ready, Amy I need blood, Vanessa get me something to stop this bleeding" He ordered and I jumped on the bed, straddling either side of the man I'd always thought was creepy and began pumping his chest in quick successions. As the doctor worked around to assess and I stopped for a second to get the two breaths into him Amy had the blood hooked up and the bleeding partly managed.

"Bullets still in doc" Cassie commented as she assessed from her side and suddenly we were being wheeled through to theatre whilst I pumped knowing as soon as his ass was beating we'd be intubating and operating.

"Got a pulse, breathing real weak, lungs could be filling" Amy called and within a minute there was a breathing tube down Tig's throat and a heart beat we could cope with.

"Good job team, revival effective" The doctor announced as the theatre team took over and we were dismissed. I let out a loud breath in the hallway and leaned against the wall as Amy and Cass grinned at each other.

"God, is it bad that I love the rush" Amy giggled, high on saving a life as Elise came bustling down the hallway, her face pale and eyes wide.

"Uh Ellie, there's a gang of angry bikers demanding to see you" She informed and I sighed as I pushed myself off the wall.

"Give me two seconds and I'll head over, gotta grab something from the bay first, got my pager so if you need me call me" I announced as I disposed of the bloody gloves and headed to the bay to pick up the kutte. I grabbed a towel and brushed it down quickly to get rid of the blood and noticed my scrubs were stained, fuck, I'll need to shower before the next patient. I quickly headed to the waiting area and was only partially surprised to see all the SON's waiting. Jax's eyes flew to me first and he jumped up, Chibs and Bobby flanking his sides.

"He's in theatre, getting that bullet out of his chest, got a breathing tube in, crashed on us for a second but we got him pumping again, I saved the kutte too, figured he'd murder me when he woke up if I cut it, it's a little touch and go but he's in good hands" I explained as I handed the kutte over to Jax and he threw it at Chibs before picking me up and squeezing me in a hug of death.

"You are seriously an angel, Happy your girl is a god send" Bobby praised and I followed his eyes to the biker sitting in the corner, a glare on his face and blood on his hands.

"Ain't my girl" He snapped and I narrowed my eyes at him as he glared over at Bobby.

"No beer for you tomorrow" I taunted and a few of the guys sniggered as I stepped back and stretched, the action showing my belly off and I noticed a few eyes on me, one definitely glaring, I wonder who.

"Got shit all over you, go clean up" Happy demanded and I raised an eyebrow at him, my eyes on his blood-covered shirt.

"Ditto, I need to get back anyway, duty calls, I'll keep tabs on Tig's and update you" I informed before I spun off and hurried to get dressed and back in there.

I walked out into the morning sun and cringed as the brightness burned my over tired ass. I had driven here but Happy's bike idled in the parking lot, waiting for me. I didn't hesitate as I headed over and slipped onto the back, my arms going around as we took off. We pulled up at my house and Happy all but dragged me inside.

"You need to shower," He grumbled and I shook my head as I yawned and stripped off my work pants.

"Nope, showered at work" I commented as I turned away and stripped off the top half, pulling on an oversized t-shirt and sliding into bed as he stripped down to his boxers. "I could sleep for a week" I sighed as my body relaxed into the mattress before I was wrapped in warms arms. I didn't hear his response, even if he did give one, I was out to it.

I came out of my work induced coma to my phone buzzing and I groaned as I removed my face from Happy's side and extracted my legs to be able to reach over. I flipped it open as he shifted next to me.

"What" I grumbled and I heard a sigh of relief.

"Thank god I've been calling you for hours, after Hap left the hospital yesterday he disappeared, he isn't at his house or the club, Jax is freaking out, I'm freaking out, I even called Ma's and he's not there" Lacey burst out, her voice high pitched with worry. I sat up as I adjusted the phone.

"Whoa calm down Lace, he's fine," I informed and glanced over my shoulder to see dark eyes staring at me, assessing as his hands rested behind his head. I flicked my gaze over to take note that it was practically dinnertime before looking back at him.

"How do you know, have you seen him? Why haven't you been answering" She accused, annoyance in her tone.

"He crashed here this morning, slept through the day, I guess both our phones are on silent," I explained and there was a pause on the other end. Finally there was some murmuring before a shuffling.

"Family dinner at Gemma's in ten, be there" An angry voice echoed down the phone before hanging up and I blinked in surprise before bringing the phone down.

"What" Happy gruffed out curiously and I collapsed back down, facing him.

"Where's your phone, apparently there's a search party out for you and a family dinner at Gemma's house in ten minutes" I informed and he cursed before sitting up and shuffling in his jeans that he picked up off the floor.

"Fuck, still on silent" He grumbled and I sat up next to him to see the thirty missed calls on his phone over his shoulder. My mind flickered back to the Tig event and I hadn't forgotten the blood on him.

"What went down with Tig last night" I questioned and his body stiffened before he pushed off the bed and pulled on his jeans and shirt as I sat and waited patiently.

"Get dressed, we need to go," He informed and I sighed as he stormed out, probably for a smoke. I slid out and into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and quickly braiding my hair. I by passed the makeup and chucked on a pair of black jeans and a tee shirt, sliding into some converse before heading out to find Happy on the phone. He nodded for me to follow and I locked up and traced his long legged strides to his bike just as he hung up.

"Need to get my car, I drove to work yesterday," I explained as I slid on after him and he nodded.

"After Gemma's, hold on" He replied before we took off, pulling up to Gemma's in half the time. I climbed off and headed around the side where the music could be heard with Hap on my heels, close enough that I could feel the heat from his chest radiating on to my back. Bikers and old ladies and their designated kids over took the backyard. Out of place was a pretty strong feeling that ran through me as my steps slowed and Happy bumped into my back, encouraging me to continue on using his actions rather than words. I started thinking about how I hadn't even met Gemma properly, only seen her in passing and now I was at a family club dinner where no friends or hang arounds were present. I came to a stop and glanced up at Happy, ready to tell him that I'd walk to the hospital to get my car when my name was called.

"You're fine," He grumbled as he pressed his hand onto my lower back and pushed me towards a fast approaching Lacey. Man that guy could read anyone like a book. I was swept up into cool arms and smiled at my best friends glowing face.

"You two are lucky we aren't kicking your assess, if you hadn't answered the guys were set to break down your door and put a trace on your bike" She informed as she pulled her brother into a hug.

"Hey you know I pass out all day after an overnight" I defended and she snorted.

"Yeah but normally your beds empty and you actually wake up to me knocking on your front door" She shot back and I frowned.

"You knocked," I questioned just as Jax approached with Juice.

"Multiple times and called out, either you two are deep ass sleepers or you were way to preoccupied…" Juice began and decided he better silence himself with the glares he was receiving from both of us. He let out a nervous laugh before wrapping an arm around Lacey. Jax stepped forward, his eyes on Happy.

"Man I'm sorry how last night went down, it ain't your fault, plus Tig's fine, woke up about an hour ago, still cursing the Mayan's, Doc says he'll be fine after some rehab" He said, an hand rested on Happy's shoulder as he nodded at him.

"Idiot's lucky to be alive," He grumbled back and I smiled as Jax let out a laugh.

"Yeah, bruised ribs from your girl proves that, nurses told us that you were the one jumping his heart, left that out of your report" Jax mused, glancing down at me as he reached out and tugged on a piece of my hair. I swatted his hand away with an eye roll before a few more people approached to greet us, not allowing the topic to be spoken of more.


	10. Chapter 10

I'd disappeared to go the bathroom after a few wines, my bladder calling to be relieved. I washed and dried my hands, heading out of the bathroom only to bump into the body on the other sider. I glanced up to see Happy and gave him a small apologetic smile before stepping to the right of the doorway only for him to step with me and crouching slightly to look in my eyes.

"How many drinks you had kid, forgot you needed to drive home" He questioned and I frowned as I realized that yeah I did need to drive home and I should have stopped a few glasses ago.

"Fuck, I was so caught up in talking I lost count of when Lacey filled up my glass, I think that woman is trying to find out my secrets" I commented as I smiled up at him and he reached out, his right hand resting on the wall as he leant forward a little bit.

"You got more secrets behind you," He questioned and his scent wrapped around me, the light scent of tobacco and beer on his breath. Ah and a hint of weed, a playful Happy perhaps? I leant against the wall myself, my hands tucked behind my back to prevent from reaching out for his stupid kutte and dragging him into the bathroom. He nudged closer when I didn't answer, his chest brushing mine.

"I think enough of my secrets have been shared, how bout you tell me one of yours Lowman," I challenged and his left hand came up to brush against my collar bone that peeked out of my top. A breath escaped my lips and a smile began to appear on his face.

"Alright, your damn collarbones make me want to…" He began as he leaned closer so our bodies were pressed together when suddenly a throat cleared down the hall. When Happy didn't move away I pushed him back with a nudge to his chest and followed his gaze to Gemma standing there, an eyebrow raised and arms folded.

"Been looking for you and your friend, how bout you go join the boys and let me talk to miss nurse here" Gemma commented and I sensed the order in her voice, alongside the mama bear approach. Happy nodded, glancing back at me briefly before heading down the hall. I straightened up my shirt where it had shifted against Happy and met the hawk eyes.

"Guess I should properly introduce myself after that ah moment" I laughed and her eyes narrowed as she walked forward towards me, eyes scanning me up and down.

"Listen honey, I know exactly who you are and your past, I know street kids have a lot of shit that can follow them, I know you eyes are set on one of my boys, that innocent face is transparent to me, got it" She growled out when she was closer and I felt my body tense up in defense.

"What the f…" I began but she cut me off again.

"I don't like strays in this family, I don't like hang arounds and I'm sure when Happy fucks you after you finally let it up, you'll be thrown out just like the street trash you are" She grinned and I curled my hands into fists to reign in the anger that was over taking me.

"I'd really think about the next words you are going to say to me, just cause I've had a shitty past doesn't mean I have a shitty right hook" I said through my teeth and Gemma stepped closer.

"Well come on then, maybe after I'll give you some scraps to take home" She breathed out and I felt my eyes flash.

"Age before beauty" I winked and her eyes turned murderous.

"Why you little cun…" She hissed before she was interrupted.

"Jesus mum, are you fucking kidding me" Jax's voice broke through the dangerous energy pulsing in the room as he stormed down the hall.

"Just a friendly chat" She grinned and I clenched my jaw.

"I've been standing there the whole time, Ell's helped us out more in the last few weeks than you have in the last few months, she's fucking family alright, so cut your controlling bullshit, I'm the president and she's fucking staying, and I'd watch what you say about her around Happy cause I won't be holding him back when he comes after your gossiping ass or her" Jax roasted his mother and she huffed, glancing at me before she took off.

"Did I have a sign on me that says pick me to fuck with" I growled as I let out a breath and Jax wrapped an arm around my shoulders and dragged me down the hall and into the kitchen. A second later a big shot of something was placed in my hand and Jax clinked his with mine.

"To the fucked up situation" He murmured before we both knocked back our drinks. Lacey entered the kitchen then, followed by Luann. Both women looked between Jax and I curiously and I shook my head.

"I should go" I said to Jax and ignored Lacey's squawk of protest.

"She's like that with every new person that comes into our lives, she has this messed up idea that everyone has a hidden agenda and uses that to break you down and push you away, if you leave she wins" Jax informed as he handed me another deadly shot.

"Damn I was hoping to be around when Gemma got to you, so I could have a chance for these pregnancy hormones in full force" Lacey cursed and I tipped back the shot and winked at her.

"In that case I'll be glad to stay a while longer" I smiled and Jax clapped me on the shoulder before heading off to see what else his mother was up to. Luann excused herself to find her friend as well and Lacey smirked at me when just us two were left. "Why are you looking at me like that" I said cautiously as she grabbed a wine glass and filled it up, handing it to me before she spoke.

"No reason, I mean of course you would tell me if something happened between you and Hap right, we're best friends for a reason, and despite the fact you failed to mention that you were at sleepover level I'm curious as to why as soon as your cute ass left to find the bathroom my brother conveniently disappeared as well" She commented innocently as her eyes assessed.

"He just picked me up and I was on zombie mode and we just crashed and didn't wake up, as for before, he was just drunk and looking to mess around then Gemma showed up like a damn viper" I explained and she sighed.

"Maybe you should just kiss the idiot, I can guarantee you if this was just for some pussy he would have had you by now, that's just how he is" She pondered and I snorted as I sipped more wine then cursed.

"Shit! I just had two damn shots right after your brother reminded me I was driving" I hissed as I put the wine down and Lacey scoffed before putting the glass back in my hand.

"I can drop you home and if not, Hap lives like two streets away, you can crash at his" She winked and I rolled my eyes before we headed back outside. I caught Happy's dark gaze as soon as I exited and noticed Jax talking to him, uh oh. I tipped some more wine back as I spoke with Opie's girl Lyla and his kids, Ellie and Kenny.

A few hours later all the food had been devoured and drinks had begun to run low, kids had gone home and some of the guys were heading back to the clubhouse to get some crow eaters whilst others dragged off their old ladies. Gemma had disappeared with her man and as I chatted with Luann about her gentleman's club a large presence appeared behind me.

"Hey Hap, I've gotta say I'm in love with this girl, got spunk, I'm afraid I'll be returning her to you a tad drunk though" Luann informed with a grin as an arm fell around my shoulders and Hap glanced down at me as I smiled up at him.

"Heading off, you ready" He questioned and I nodded, glancing around to find my lift.

"Yeah, right after I track down your sister" I murmured as my vision swayed slightly. Happy's arm slid from my shoulder to around my waist for support.

"She left ages ago kid, ordered me to make sure you were safe wherever you ended up" He commented and I groaned, resting my head on his arm.

"I could sleep, I definitely could sleep, how are we getting back to mine, you can't drive" I stated and Luann laughed before smooching my cheek and heading off.

"Think you can walk five minutes, house ain't far" He said and I nodded. We called out our goodbyes and headed out the front to start our adventure. The streets were pretty quiet and Happy told me it was two in the morning, no wonder I was tired! I asked him about his gun and he told me he hardly ever takes it off when he's out and I asked about his tattoos and he said there were too many to talk about tonight. Soon enough he pulled me up a gravel driveway where a garage door sat that attached to a simple one story house. I leant against the house as Happy pulled out his keys and noticed the neat yard.

"So this is where the magic happens huh" I grinned and he glanced up at me as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Don't bring anyone here" He responded and I felt a wash of soberness flood me for a second and couldn't help but smile softly at him. When he realized I was still standing and staring at him his eyes met mine again and he raised an eyebrow in question. "Going in or gonna stay out here all damn night kid" He questioned, annoyance leaking through his tone and I stepped forward, still smiling up at him and shivering with the way his eyes were looking down at me.

"Hap, just so you don't break my arm or shove me into your house, I'm probably going to kiss you now" I breathed, my eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips then back up again to see the Killer's reaction to my bold statement.

"Okay" Is all he responded and I rolled my eyes before stepping closer so our chests were faintly brushing each other and I placed my hands on either side of his slightly prickly face. He didn't make any moves, no pulling me closer or groping at me like some possession. He just stood and stared and waited and I smiled as I climbed up on my toes and brushed my lips against his as a tester. Warmth flooded my face from the sizzle in the air I glanced back up at him before moving in again, pressing my lips slightly firmer and for a little longer. Suddenly his hands were on my hips and pushing me back slightly but didn't release me.

"That bad huh" I commented, feeling the frown fall on my face and the growl that echoed inside his throat slightly threw me for a head spin. One of his hands left my hip and grabbed my chin so I was looking him dead in the eyes.

"I ain't good at gentle kid, we keep going and I won't be able to leave you alone" He pushed, his eyes darkening and I inhaled the breathe that wanted to escape.

"Maybe I don't want you too," I whispered back, the sentence falling from my lips and passing through my brain filter. He stepped back, shaking his head before pulling me inside.

"Not tonight, let's go to bed" He grumbled out and guided my drunk ass back to his bedroom after locking the door.


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth as I opened my eyelids into the semi dark room, the sunlight being blocked out by the dark curtains that hung on the windows. I rolled over onto my stomach and ran into the other warm body occupying the bed. I lifted the outstretched arm of the man that was on his stomach as well and slid under, letting the arm collapse across my back.

"What're you doing kid" Happy growled out unhappily, his voice thick and hoarse with sleep. The ache in my head had me hissing at him even though his sleep voice normally made me fully awake.

"Sh, sleep, hung over" I mumbled and I didn't receive a response, huh well that was good.

I was out for at least another solid hour before I woke up again, dying for a drink of water and alone in the bed. I quickly glanced around the room before pulling myself into a sitting position. My headache had dulled right down to a level I could function with and I slid out of the blanket, glancing down as the cool air nipped at my legs. Legs that were bare, one of Happy's t-shirts skimming high up on my thigh. I headed straight into the bathroom, easy to find since it was an ensuite to the bedroom. I chucked my hair up in a pony tail and splashed water on my face to freshen up slightly before using the old finger as a toothbrush trick. Happy found me like that, rinsing of my finger and drying both it and my face. I smiled over at him as he stood curiously in the doorway, an eyebrow raised and shirtless. My mind flashed back to the kiss last night and I pushed the embarrassment that was threatening to creep into my cheeks back down.

"Morning" I spoke, putting a smile on my face. He watched me for a second before stepping forward and holding out his hand in a fist. I held my hand out slowly before he dropped two painkillers into my hand. "Oh god, my hero" I gushed and he nodded behind him.

"Coffee in the kitchen" He informed and I eagerly followed him to find two fresh steaming mugs. I think I may have whimpered as I picked up the cup and held it to my mouth. I downed the two tablets before sighing in content. I could feel his eyes on me and I smiled over at him before joining him on the stools at the bench, crossing my ankles together as I leant my back against the bench.

"I like your kitchen, not what I thought it would look like" I commented as I looked around at the grey countertops and white cupboards.

"Don't like mess" He shrugged, tipping his coffee back in one hot filled gulp and I didn't know whether to cringe or find it damn hot.

"Yeah, I picked up on that at your room at the club, very tidy Lowman, speaking of club, you attending today" I questioned as he got up to wash up his cup and I watched the muscles in his back work as he walked, my eyes following the tattoos that decorated his skin.

"On call" He replied in short once again and I narrowed my eyes at him as he put some other dishes away and kept his back to me.

"Look I'll finish this, get dressed and head to my car, leave you in peace, I really appreciate you letting me stay" I explained as I stood and he turned, his eyes studying my face.

"Wasn't saying you had to leave?" He commented as he leant against the bench across from me on his elbows, his head tilted to the side. I studied his face to see what was hidden beneath and not that I could see much but I could see he generally meant it.

"Okay, I'll stay" I stated and he nodded. I sat back down and although we didn't really talk I took the silence as comfortable. It didn't last long before Happy said he was hungry and instructed me to set up a movie why he grabbed breakfast from the burger place up the road. Happy's movie collection was all blood and guts and horror, not that I expected anything different but hung over movie day didn't really match any of them. I finally decided on a new scary movie and set it up ready to go before I spotted a lonely photo in the pile of dvd's. It was an old one, from over ten years ago with a young Lacey in the arms of a monster of a man who looked like Happy through and through but I knew it wasn't cause a young Happy was standing next to the man, a passible smile on his face as all three stared at the camera. He couldn't have been any older than 15 in the photo and looked dangerous even then.

"Snooping" Happy's gruff voice stated behind me and I jumped from my crouch, my heart beating out of my chest and the photo still in my hand as I faced the very grown Happy, no traces of a smile on his face.

"God your quiet for a giant, and no I wasn't snooping, was shoved in with your collection, which is very centered on gore by the way, you were an interesting looking kid" I commented as he stepped forward, a plastic bag in his hand and hot damn I could smell bacon. He held out his hand, his face revealing nothing and as soon as I handed the photo over he shoved it in his back pocket and I rolled my eyes. "Everyone has a father Hap," I stated and he dropped the bag on the coffee table.

"Not everyone" He shot back viciously and I took in the brunt of the blow, touchy subject I take it.

"You're right, let's just watch the movie," I muttered before collapsing on the lounge and swiping up the remote to press play. Happy stayed still for a moment before he sat down next to me silently. He grabbed the bag and pulled out two burgers, offering me one and I shook my head in rejection, eyes focused on the TV.

"Just eat the fucking burger kid," He ordered and I met his eyes, noting the annoyance in them.

"Funny, I'm not really hungry anymore" I stated and that annoyance jumped up a notch before he chucked the burger on the table and ripped open his own as he settled back against the couch and put his eyes on the TV as well. When he finished he put his big booted feet up on the coffee table and stretched his arms out on the back of the couch just missing touching my shoulders with his right arm. I had my legs crossed and my knee was just leaning against his thigh, truth be told I enjoyed the warmth radiating from the simple touch. I refocused on the TV and settled in to watch the bad guys rip apart the helpless victims.

My eyes peeped open when I felt movement underneath me and I frowned as it continued, realizing it was Happy's chest. His hands had grabbed my hips and he was moving me up and around.

"Fell asleep, uncomfortable" He stated as he repositioned us so he was laying on the couch and I was settled on top of him, my legs dipped in between his and my stomach resting on his lower torso with my head on his chest. I was still half out of it so I just buried my head into his bare chest more and closed my eyes again, barely getting a glimpse at the new show he had put on before I was out again.

When I woke up again it was to banging on the front door and I pushed myself up off the warm body.

"I got it, I got it" I mumbled as I woke up and noted Happy was asleep, an arm behind his head and his body stretched out. "Hap, want me to get the door" I questioned and he hummed in what I assume was a yes and I headed over and pulled it open to see a fist ready to knock again. A man I hadn't seen before stood in front of me, a huge ass man that over took Happy in height and width with a leather kutte on his back. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes dropping down to my feet and coming back up again and I cursed as I tugged the shirt down, god dammit.

"Lowman in" He huffed out and I went to open my mouth to say he wasn't available when I felt the man behind me. The man's eyes left me and went up to Happy's as my shirt was grabbed and Happy tugged me back. "Brother, was in the area, figured I'd stop in, didn't think you'd have any crows at your house let alone answer your door" The man stated and I frowned up at him, a crow, surely he didn't mean…how rude!

"Beer in the kitchen brother, let me just sort her out and I'll be with you" Happy stated and the burley man nodded, stepping inside and heading to the kitchen, as he passed I took note of the president patch on him. Happy ran a hand down his face and by the time he had looked up I was already back in his bedroom pulling clothes on. He came in after me, shutting the door quietly.

"I'll sort myself out thanks" I spat as I pulled on my jeans and whipped off the shirt, not caring that I had nothing underneath as I threw it on his bed and pulled on my top from the day before.

"Look kid, I didn't know he was coming and he's my old Pres, can't kick him out" He stated and I shoved my feet into the shoes before looking around for my phone and keys.

"Can't say I'm not a croweater either, I got it Hap, I'm gone, enjoy the rest of your day" I brushed him off as I found them on the bedside table. I went to walk past when he grabbed me around the waist, making me stop as I pushed against his hold.

"Let me drop to you to your car" He said and I shoved away as I shook my head.

"Honestly, I'd rather walk" I said as I side stepped him and went out the door, not saying anything as I passed the kitchen doorway and straight out the front. I fumed as I headed down the street, not really knowing where I was going but certain it was in the right direction. It wasn't the fact that the guy had assumed I was a croweater I mean opening the door in Happy's shirt kinda gave off the hint we'd done more than just slept but Happy didn't say I wasn't or that I was just a friend. Instead he'd said he'd sort me out like I was a problem and I wasn't going to stand around for that. After an hour I finally made it to my car and headed home, rolled up a joint and slid into the bath to chill out. I was back on shift's tomorrow which made me need to enjoy the rest of my day and not think about some asshole not defending my honor. Maybe I overreacted slightly but I wouldn't stand around and be referred to as disposable. My phone rang twice but I ignored it as I sunk deeper in to the bath, going into a state of meditation as I relaxed further. After I got out the sun had sunk and I heated up some soup to eat before I slid into bed, finally looking at my phone. One missed call from Hap and one from his sister along with a few suggestive text messages about her brother and I. I put my phone on charge and set my alarm before I slid under the covers, zoning into a state of sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the end of my fourth day on shift and I hadn't really seen or heard from anyone but the people I worked with. Lacey and I had messaged back and forth a few times but she steered clear of the topic of her brother which is unlike her, he must have got to her before I did. I decided I'd call her after I got home and showered, schedule a catch up; I missed her perky attitude around. I was bandaging up a little girl's arm when Elise knocked on the door, her eyes wide.

"Give me a second sweetie okay, make sure you're brave for your mama" I said softly and warmly and she nodded, smiling up at me. I headed to the door and Elise shut it after me as I raised an eyebrow at her fidgety attitude. "What's wrong" I questioned and she just grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the phone as I heard the code black alarm going off, which was a call for sercurity.

"Juice is on the phone, he said it's an emergency" She informed and I swooped the phone up, my heart racing as my mind jumped between Lacey and Happy.

"Juice, hello, what's going on?" I said into the phone and I could hear commotion in the background, it sounded like that code black alarm was echoing in the phone.

"Thank god, I've been trying to call your damn phone, it's Maria, she stopped breathing and they took her to the hospital, they were on their way for a visit and Rita called an ambulance, she's not good and Happy is gonna start a single man riot, he's already punched a security guard and the guys can't hold him much longer" He informed as the second call came through for suggestions of police contact. "If they call the cops he'll go to jail El, he isn't in the right state and Lacey can't get to him, level 3, get down here" He ordered before he hung the phone up just as I heard a shout and crash.

"Ash, cover me, family emergency downstairs, I'll be back as soon as I can, room 9 is in the middle of a dressing" I shouted to the other nurse and she gave me the thumbs up as I raced out the ward and took the fire stairs to get down quicker. I shoved out the door and my eyes widened at the scene. Five security guards were surrounding Happy as Tig and Koz tried to hold him back, the big guy from his house the other day trying to reason with him. Lacey had tears running down her face and I could hear Rita shouting down the damn ward. I quickly approached the security guards, Larry was the head of security and he was just calling in for back up.

"Larry, stop that call, let me try," I said as I touched his shoulder and he glanced over at me and shook his head.

"No way darl, this one is dangerous, cops are on their way" Larry informed and I grabbed his arm.

"I can do this, give me two minutes, his mum is damn near dying and I guarantee if you get in his way he will hunt your ass down, I know him, just give me two damn minutes" I ordered and he glanced back over at the struggling Happy before back at me.

"He hurts you, don't blame me, two minutes, he doesn't calm down cops will drag him off when they get here" He informed and I nodded before quickly approaching the scuffle. Juice eyes landed on me and he gave a quick nod. I noticed the big man follow Juice's gaze and he frowned.

"You called a fucking croweater," He shouted and my vision flashed.

"I'm not a fucking croweater," I snapped as I pushed past him and marched right up to the black eyed Lowman. "Happy, you need to fucking listen to me, if you keep this up you won't see her" I spoke loudly and clearly and it was like talking to a fucking rapid animal. He didn't even realize it was me and if he did he didn't care. "Happy come on, please" I said slightly softer and he fought against Koz and Juice.

"Get out of my fucking way" He roared and I heard Larry start to make the order for take down as he shoved Juice into some waiting chairs and I realized that it was me standing in the way but it wasn't me in his head, I was an obstacle between him and his family. I stepped back and landed against the wall and he was towering over me, breathing hard.

"Happy stop" I shouted at the same time as Lacey, my hand touching his shoulder and he froze just as all 3 Sons grabbed him again. His eyes cleared slightly and he frowned down at me his breathing hard and coming out in pants.

"What're you doing Kid" He said breathlessly and I slumped against the wall in relief as I looked up at him. The big man and Koz glanced between us, eyes wide with surprise as Juice let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on, cops are coming, I'll take you to see her I promise but just come with me first Hap" I pressed as I removed my hand and he let out a stiff nod as I lead the way to a spare office. I noticed Koz follow us and give me a nod as he closed the door and stood on guard outside. I then noticed Happy who had begun to pace and was shaking from the remaining anger.

"Fuck" He shouted, punching the brick wall, causing the thump to echo around the room. I could hear the officers outside, questioning Larry and the rest of them and realized he needed to calm down a lot more. I approached the man again and he held up a hand.

"Just give me a minute alright," He growled and I stopped where I was and nodded. There was a knock on the door then and I heard Kozik curse.

"Police, open up please" A male voice ordered through the door and Happy tensed even more if possible as I glanced back at him.

"Deep breaths Hap" I said softly as I opened the door and stepped back so I was between Happy and the officers, all 4 of them.

"Sheriff Hale" I nodded and his eyes flicked from me to the man behind me.

"Ellie, we hear there's been a need for us to step in, someone causing a public disturbance with acts of violence, would seem security think it's under control even with a busted nose, figured id check myself, care to enlighten me or maybe Mr. Lowman could" Hale questioned, stepping further into the room, his men following with hands on their guns. I stepped back and bumped into Happy's body, his left hand settled on my hip in a rather possessive manner and the sheriff raised his eyebrows at the gesture.

"Issue's been resolved, as security told you, there's really no reason for you to be here Sheriff" I explained has Happy's hand flexed on my hip, anchoring himself to keep cool.

"Seems that way, I wasn't aware a Son kept your company" He said curiously as his eyes ran over us and I raised an eyebrow this time.

"I wasn't aware my business was any of yours, how about I get Larry to go over that report I'm sure you are going to personally write with you and send you back to sort through some real crime" I said back, trying not to let the venom go with it but some snaked through and I saw Kozik smirk from the other side of the officers, realizing more were outside. "Seems the whole force is here" I commented and Hale smirked before turning around and heading out, calling his lap dogs with him. It was silent as we listened to them make their way out and Kozik grinned over at us as I stepped out of Happy's hold, any longer and I wouldn't be able to pull away.

"Nice work Blondie, that was kinda hot" Kozik winked and I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, well Hale's always on a damn power trip, I'll go talk to the nurse, make sure you can get in to see her" I called over my shoulder and Hap just nodded as I exited, getting a pat on the shoulder from Koz on my way out. I was approaching the nurse's desk when the big guy stopped me, a gentle hand on my arm. Probably shouldn't have cursed at a club president.

"Ellie right? I uh just wanted to thank you for what you did for my brother back there and also apologize, for calling and assuming you were a sweet butt, Hap hasn't ever been shacked up with anyone when I rock up, so it caught me off guard, I'm Rain Quinn by the way, fellas call me Quinn, I'm Pres of the Nomads, Happy use to be part of my charter till he moved closer to Maria, I'll see you around" Quinn spoke and I could finally put a face to the body. Well he was nicer than expected.

"All's good" I shrugged and he grinned before slipping off to the room I'd left Hap in. Another step and Lacey had me in a death grip of a hug and I rubbed her back.

"Stupid fucking hormones, I'm crying because I was mad, god I love you" She sobbed and I hugged her back, I'd missed her crazy ass and I told her so.

"Look I need to get back, I'll tell the nurse to let you in, I'm done in a couple of hours and I'll come down and visit alright" I said, smooching her cheek before rushing up to the desk and filling in the nurse and getting the all clear before I darted back upstairs.

I grabbed some flowers from the hospital florist on my way to Maria's room and knocked gently on the doorframe when I looked in to see all four family members surrounding the awake and smiling lady. I smiled as her face lit up into a grin and everyone turned to look.

"Ah here she is, come in darling" She said, slightly breathless as she fiddled with the nasal prongs on her face. I went straight to the bed and kissed her cheek before offering her the flowers.

"Something to brighten your room" I offered and she pulled me in for another kiss.

"You are too sweet, Rita could you please get another vase to put these in, my oh my, they are beautiful, now you are here can you please tell these children of mine to stop fretting, I feel much better now" She responded, glaring at all three, including Juice as Rita took the flowers and left the room.

"Impossible to tell children not to fret for their mother, trust me I work in pediatrics, so you feel better? That's good, who is your doctor?" I questioned and she began to tell me about the handsome young doctor who got an eyeful of her breasts and how if she were thirty years younger she'd have him in her palm and everyone laughed. Soon enough she fell asleep from exhaustion and Lacey said she would take Rita home with her and Juice, knowing Happy wouldn't leave yet if at all. I said I'd hang around for a little while knowing Happy would want to talk. With hushed goodbyes they left with promises to return early and just us three were left, with Maria snoring slightly.

"You look tired" Happy grumbled softly as I rearranged some flowers and hung her clothes in the cupboard so they wouldn't get crushed. I shrugged as I looked over my shoulder.

"A little, nothing out of the ordinary" I said as I hung the last shirt up. When I was done I moved around the room, placing things in their right places and making sure there was water before Happy grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Making me dizzy Kid," He said as his arm looped around my stomach and rested there as I slowly relaxed against him.

"Sorry, it's this place, makes me feel like I should be doing something" I said quietly as I enjoyed the warmth of his body. "Quinn apologized to me today, for calling me a croweater, he was quite sweet actually, said how you used to run with his charter" I commented as I traced the tattoos on his arm with my finger.

"Yeah, you snap at him first" He mumbled, his voice taking on its sleeping tone as he relaxed his head against the back of the chair and wall behind it. I scoffed and shifted so I could lie back against his shoulder fully. I tilted my head so I could see his face and his eyes were closed as he breathed in and out, the movement flowing through his chest.

"No, why don't you go home and get some sleep, I can stay for a few hours, or get you a cot to sleep on" I suggested softly and his eyes opened, the brown meeting mine.

"Thanks, for today" He pulled out through his teeth, obviously not a man who thanked people a whole lot. I smiled at him and sent him a wink.

"Someone had to keep your ass from getting arrested, Juice was way to hysterical" I teased and a smile actually fell upon his face, the first one I'd actually seen caused by something from my mouth and I liked it. "You got a good smile Lowman, be nice to see it more," I said and of course it disappeared as his eyes scanned my face.

"Ellie" He questioned and I raised an eyebrow as his eyes dropped to my lips.

"Yeah" I said quizzically back, curious as to what was going on in that head of his and only then did I notice how close our faces had gotten, his had stayed where it was and mine had gotten closer, fuck, boundaries, you already tried once and it failed.

"Sorry to interrupt, visiting hours are long over and only one family member can stay for the night" A voice interrupted and I jumped up off Happy's lap so quick I think I got whiplash. I took note of the older nurse at the door, staring at us with an unimpressed look.

"Uh right, I was just leaving, can we get a cot in here please" I questioned as I kept my eyes off Happy and the nurse nodded, obviously not leaving till I did. I quickly glanced over at Happy as I grabbed my bag. "Tell your mum I said goodbye and I'll come in tomorrow to see her, night Hap" I said and exited the room, making my way towards the main entrance trying to remember where I'd parked. It was about nine I guessed since the place was a ghost town and I could hear nurses doing their rounds. I was waiting at the lift when I was grabbed and pressed against the wall and Happy's face entered my vision before his mouth was on my mine, rough and demanding and everything the man was. I barely caught my breath as I pushed back against him, gripping his kutte with my fists as his hands grabbed my behind and pulled me even closer. He pulled back to soon and I noticed a nurse rounding the corner.

"See you later Kid" He gruffed and I couldn't help but smile as the lift door open and he gently pushed me back and leaned in, pressing the button to the ground floor. He stood there until the doors closed and I slumped against the elevator wall. Holy shit.


	13. Chapter 13

"I am so damn fat and hot, I'm like a beached whale," Lacey moaned as we lounged in the backyard, bikini's on as we lazed around the pool. It was super hot in Charming today and we had planned to go out for breakfast but instead we got a boatload of fruit and cheeses and had a platter around the pool.

"A beautiful beached whale" I winked and she scoffed, nudging me with her foot. Maria was in hospital for a week before she got the all clear to go home and rest up. She'd left yesterday to head back and made us all promise we'd come visit in the next couple of weeks for a dinner party. Lacey had been up the hospital everyday, normally with me, sometimes with Juice. Happy had stayed every night and I'd try pop in at the end of my shifts, obviously there were no more kisses, especially in front of Maria but touches here and there when we crossed each other's path. Or maybe not so subtle since Maria had informed me that she'd like a grandchild before she had gotten in the car.

"What're you thinking so hard about over there" Lacey mused and I refocused to find her dark eyes watching me closely and I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Your family should be detectives, always investigating," I teased as I rubbed a hand over her little bulge of a belly before standing up. "Come on fatty, let's swim," I insisted, holding my hands out in offering. She grabbed onto them as she narrowed her eyes at me and I tugged her up.

"Maybe if you laid it all out then we wouldn't have to be, besides we are too bad ass to be detectives" She smirked as I stuck my tongue out and dove into the icey cool bath while she safely took the steps. I treaded water as I watched her slink in.

"Where's the fun in that, not a fan of puzzles" I inquired as my body temp slowly crept down, thank god for the man who invented pools.

"My brother enjoys the puzzle trying to get into your pants but I would much rather know all the dirt on my babies godmother thank you!" She commented and I froze as I glanced over at her, feeling my eyes were wider than normal as I picked up on her words.

"Godmother" I questioned and she smiled, letting it reach her eyes and making them light up.

"Can't let this kid just have Hap for a godparent, imagine the poor soul, the only games they'd play is frowning competitions, besides if anything happened to me and Juice I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have raise my kid, not Gemma that's for sure" She shrugged and a wave of emotion flushed through me and I could feel my eyes fill but not fall. Lacey's face went from teasing to concerned in an instant. "Whoa, what did I say? I thought you'd be stoked, I'm practically offering you unlimited access to the cutest baby in the world" She rushed out as she stepped closer and I laughed.

"No I am, I am, I'm just, I'm surprised, are you sure" I questioned as I stepped closer so she wouldn't have to go in the deep end and she threw her head back to laugh loudly before grabbing my arms and tugging me into a tight hug.

"Of course you idiot, just say yes," She ordered and I laughed along with her as I squeezed her back.

"Yes, yes of course I'll be the little nuggets godmother" I agreed and she squealed as she did a little dance with me in her arms.

"Why do we always walk in on these two touching and wet?" An amused voice stated and we both glanced over to see Juice, Happy and Koz standing there, eyes all on us.

"What do you mean always? You guys need to invite me over more" Kozik commented, a grin on his face before both Juice and Happy's fist shot out to connect with either of his arms in warning. We rolled our eyes and let go of each other as Lacey headed closer to the edge.

"How about you stop gaping and give me a kiss Juicy" She smiled sweetly up at the approaching Son and he crouched down to press his mouth to hers, ignoring her big ass brother letting out a growl of annoyance and Kozik's whipping noises.

"How about you El, you want a greeting kiss" He winked over at me and I laughed as I paddle backwards into the deep end.

"I doubt you could handle me Koz" I smirked and he clutched as it chest in mock pain as I blew him a kiss. My eyes glanced over to Happy who stood just behind his brother and to the side, watching me and it caused goose bumps to rise on my skin.

"See something you like Lowman" I questioned, eyebrows raised playfully and an eyebrow of his rose in surprise at the direct call out in front of everyone.

"Let you know when I get between em" He responded without a pause and everyone fell silent before bursting out laughing as he smirked at me, I definitely liked playful Happy and I definitely liked how his arms looked in the wife beater and kutte he was wearing.

"This sexual tension is too real, you got beers inside Juicy boy, think I might go get us some so these two can cool off" Koz announced, smacking Hap's shoulder before linking his arm around Juice's shoulder and guiding him inside. Lacey slipped out of the pool quicker than I'd seen her move all damn day and headed towards the house, shouting about being pregnant and having to pee. As she disappeared I let my eyes slip back to Happy who was pulling off his kutte and top, revealing the tatted and fit body underneath. I gulped, I actually fucking gulped as I treaded water and watched him tug his shoes and socks off.

"No swimmers" I questioned as he pulled his jeans down and revealed his underwear shorts.

"Nah kid, I'd take them off as well if they weren't here," He stated and I couldn't help but giggle at that as he reached the steps and began the decent. He came in fast, unlike his sister, the cold not making him flinch or hesitate. Our gazes were locked as he stalked forward and I hadn't realized I'd been moving backwards until my butt hit the edge of the seat at the deep end edge. My hands came down onto the edge just as he reached me and slid his hands into the gap between my wrists and thighs, his stomach pressing against my knees.

"Hey" I smiled, my legs slipping open to accommodate him as he nudged them with his belly. He smirked as he glanced down to my chest and back up, obviously enjoying the reasonably modest red bikini I had on.

"I like it" He commented and I raised an eyebrow before I realized what he meant from the comments earlier. One of his hands had travelled to my lower back and he nudged me forward so I was closer to the edge and his torso was settled against me.

"How was your morning" I questioned, the first thing that came to mind and he leant closer, his mouth hovering above mine.

"Better now" He gruffed before his mouth was on mine. It was like a flip switched inside me and my hands came to run up his chest and over his shoulders to link around his neck as one of his arms wrapped around my middle and the other kept him balanced on the step. His tongue pushed past my lips and the taste of tobacco and mint filled my mouth as I flicked mine against his. My shoulders hit the warm edge of the tiles around the pool and I realized we'd slipped further back onto the step, our bodies tilted with his slipping over the top of mine. A squeal broke out just in time for our mouths to disconnect to breathe followed by Koz wolf whistling.

"Definitely better" I mumbled as he held up a finger behind his head to the peeping tom's at the window. I reconnected our mouths as I tightened my legs around him, only then noticing I'd wrapped them around his hips as I bit onto his lower lip. A growl came from his throat and goddamn if it wasn't the sexiest sound I had ever heard. I was so lost in the damn taste and feel of his attack on my mouth that I'd lost my bearings as his hand slid up my stomach and pushed it under the bikini top. Lucky his body was covering mine from view of the house, just maybe not the neighbors. I grabbed his wrist as he caught my nipple between his fingers and gave it a tug, drawing a gasp out my lips.

"Juice I don't want my brothers load in my damn pool" I heard Lacey hiss and I pulled back, breathing hard as I met Happy's dark eyes.

"I think that's our cue to cool off" I breathed out and he moved back slightly, straightening us up as he pulled his hand out.

"Bad idea to start around my sister" He grumbled and I unwrapped my legs slowly as I shuffled back, breaking most skin contact except his hands resting on my hips. "Party at the club tonight, you coming" He questioned as his eyes slipped down to my chest then back up and I felt a pull in my lower abdomen. His thumb was brushing against my skin, slipping under the edge of my bikini bottoms every now and then as he watched me.

"Depends, you gonna bail on me for a croweater" I questioned as my hips involuntarily rolled towards him and he smirked.

"Trust me Kid, I'll be on you all night" He informed and I nodded, agreeing to go because if I didn't I was pretty sure I'd sexually combust and if my body had that reaction from just a kiss, well fuck.


End file.
